Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: What happens when your soulmate have over protective family and you are the reason behind her many tears I know many of the person thinks i am only Dareya writer but if my Dareya stories are loved by many people then why i leave them...Bad in summary go through story you may enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Here a new Dareya story I know I have very less time still I can't stop myself from writting I even does'nt know that will I able to complete all my stories but if it happens I am sorry for it but literally it never stops me from writing any idea which strike at my mind…**

**This story is too different from other one I have written yet connected to them hope you understands the circumstances and if it would'nt happened than please tell me I will end it…**

**Sorry for any mistake…**

Here a man standing at lift which is now going to close…He is not at hurry but still some tension crept at his face suddenly someone puts her feet to open the lift and atlast it opens and here she enters on it….He is shocked to the person standing near not because he met her first time but because they both know each other well…

She is looking weak…He can easily manipulate that a big mark is at her face…Her eyes are filled up and she is covering all this by her long glasses…Now he want to talk her but yet something stops him…Both of them presses the button to go to ground floor and there fingers touch each other and now both gave a look to each other…There are one more couple at lift but who cares for them they both are changing glances…

Man:Excuse me bhai sahib aap dono thora hatt jaayenge vo mujhe meri wife ke saath khara hona mam if you feel comfortable…

Both of them come out of glances and then pretty woman opens her mouth…

Woman:No not at all aap dono araam se khare ho jaayiye mam aap theek hai na…

Woman2:Ji main to bilkul theek hoon aur aap itna formal mat hoyiye mera naam Priya hain aur inka Saurabh you can call us yeh kuch zyada hi chinta karte hain meri…

This make a small smile crept at her face…Man also smiles seeing her…

Saurabh:Arre aap hi batayiye mam kaun pagal aadmi hoga jo apni biwi ke aage peeche na ghume…

Oh no his this sentence snatches her smile and she looks at that handsome man…

Saurabh:Bhai sahib aap hi boliye aapne aaj tak aisa aadmi dekha hain jo apni biwi ki chinta na kare…

Man looks at the woman and then with courage speak out…

Man:Hote hain duniya mei sab insaan ek jaise kahaan hote hain…

Priya:Yeh to aapne sahii kaha par vo badnaseeb kya jaane ki sacha pyaar pane se zyada mushkil usse nibhana hota hain…Bhagwan aise logon ko kabhi pyaar hi na de…

Woman:Kyun ?Aise logon ko hi to pyaar ki zaroorat hain aur jaane anjaane pyaar ka asli matlab pata hain duniya mein har kissi ko dusra chance mila chahiye…

Man looks at woman once more she is saving him but this time emotionally…

Saurabh:Lijiye humari manzil aa gayi Ok bye…

Now the couple goes and only these two people are standing…Thousands of word but don't know ho w to express finally with full courage both of them spoke up but at the same time…

Man/Woman:Sorry…

Both of them look at each other…

Man/Woman:Tum/Aap sorry kyun bol rahi/rahe ho?

Suddenly lifts stops at midway and light gone…

Woman:Mar jaa ye ullo ke patthe itna bada hospital hain ek acha sa lift nahii lagwaa sakte ab main nikloongi kaise bhagwaan ji aapko na bahut mazza aata hain mujhe pareshan karne mein ittu si Daya nahii aati lo phasa diya na ek baar baahar nikalne dijiye dekh loongi aapko to main…

Man finally laughs at her antic…Usually he knows she is doing all that for him as he does't like to be kept in lift but he is loving all her expressions…When she saw at him finally her shatabdi express ends there…

Man:Chinta mat karo main phone karta hoon security ko…

Woman:Daya Sir jaldi karo na…

Daya:Haan haan kar raha hoon…

He calls the security…

Daya:5 minute lagega phir sab theek ho jaayega ok tum pareshan mat ho…

Woman:Main kab pareshan hoti hoon main to issliye thora soch rahii thi kyon ki I am well sure main jitna late hongi mere ghar poora kurushetra ka maidan ho jaayega…

Daya smiles…

Daya:Vaise tum hospital mein kaise?

Woman:Paanv se…

He glares at her…

Woman:Ok ok vo baba ki report lene aayi thi aur aap…

Daya:Vo main Taarika ki pregnancy report lene aaya tha result positive hain…

Woman just jumps at lift and both of them disbalances goggles from eyes comes to floor cut at her face is clearly visible and a huge mark as someone slapped her…Daya looks at her face…

Woman:Sorry I know you don't like it but still mujhe itni khushi ho rahii hain itni khushi ho rahii hain ki main kya bataon aur aap hain ki itne sadoo ho ke bol rahe hain…Yeh to khushi ki baat hain I am too happy pata hain maine to soch rakha hain jab main pregnant hongi tab to poore bureau mein ladoo baatoongi sabse bada jalsa hoga dekhna uss din…

Then she looks at him and all the previous come infront of her once more her smile goes…Daya wished that may be the moment stops but once more she become sad…

Woman:Sorry vo main zyada bol gayii…

Daya:NO its ok I can understand sab ke apne kuch sapne hote hain…

Shreya:Haan jo kabhi poore nahii hote…

Daya becomes silent…This silence prevails thousand of emotions…s time passes Woman is full of sweat she is not able to control herself…

Suddenly door opens Daya wave his hand so that she goes first but she trembles and comes to floor…Daya tries to hold her but she is not responding which make him super confuse…

Daya:Aaankhe kholo Shreya please oh god what happens please open the eyes…Oh no…

He takes her in his arms and comes to Doctor's room banging the door…

Daya:Doctor please please help me my wife ji vo behosh ho gayii hain please…

Doctor:Ok ok ho jaata hain kabhi main aaya abhi aap jaayiye…

Daya(Loudly):Kaise Doctor hain aap haan aapka patient ki haalta kharaab hain aur aap hain ki bekaar ki tasalli de rahe jaldi chaliye aur dekhiye meri wife ko if any thing happens to her than I will not leave you…

Doctor only looks at him and finally gave up comes and sees the pulses of Shreya and comes out…

Doctor:Chinta ki koi baat nahii lift mein band hone ke kaaran BP low ho gaya tha thori derr mein hosh aa jaayega aap jaake kuch juice le lijiye unke liye…

Daya:Ok thanks doctor…Phir bhi aap ek baar aur check kar lijiye…

Doctor gave him a look and he goes he comes once more to room…Shreya is trying to go…

Doctor:Wait! Wait miss aap araam kijiye aapke husband Daya aa jaaye to aap jaayiyega…

Shreya:Nahii main theek hoon main chali jaaungi…

Doctor:Shreya ji hum ache se jaante hain aap theek hain but still aapke husband ne poora hospital sir pe utha rakha hain aap ko kuch ho gaya na to hum sab ke sab seedha upar jaayenge please humare liye…

Shreya seated unwillingly…Here Daya comes up in the room…

Daya:Doctor konsa juice sahii rahega means orange pineapple Mango yaa koi aur…

Doctor looks towards him…He is full of all juices which are available at canteen…Shreya gave an unbelievable look to him…

Doctor:Jo bhi inhe pasand ho mam aap hi bata dijiyega…Vaise ek baat boloon mam aap bahut lucky hain…Bahut kam aise log hote hain jinhe itna pyaar karne waala Pati milta hain…

Shreya smiles…

Doctor:Vaise Sir aap iss dard ke liye pareshan ho gaye sochiye jiss din inke chehre pe yeh cut aaya hoga to kitna dard hua hoga…

Dareya look towards each other…Doctor goes from room..Daya come and seated beside her and show her all juices…

Daya:Tumhe konsa pasand hain…

Shreya:Koi nahii thank you mujhe yahaan tak lane ke liye Sir…

Daya:Dekho doctor ne kaha hain ki tum thora juice pee logi to energy milegi please thora pee lo…

Shreya:Ok Mango juice…

Daya gave her juice and she drink it…

Shreya:Kaafi time ho gaya hain ab mujhe chalna chahiye…Ghar pe sab pareshan ho rahe honge…

Daya:Main chod doon…

Shreya:Nahii aap kyun pareshan hote hain Sir I will manage…Aur vaise bhi aapko dekh ke vo log phir se shuru ho jaayenge mujhe acha nahii lagega agar aapko kissi ne kuch kaha to…

Daya:As you wish still mujhe unke gusse se darr nahii hain I only want that nothing happen to you…

Shreya gave her a look trying to find the same love she is searching from last 6 months but now she is tired…Yes tired from all this and wants relief just want to get away from that fantasy world…

Shreya:Mujhe kya ho sakta hain itna bada over protective parivaar hain mere paas taqleef to usse hoti hain jiske paas pyaar naa ho…Chalti hoon

Daya nodded his head…

She starts going as she reach to gate she turns and comes to Daya…Hold his hand and opens the palm then places 1000 rupees on it…

Shreya:Sir yeh paise mere ilaaj mein lage honge shayad interest na ho chinta mat kijiye baad mein lauta doongi…

By these words having lots of tears in her eyes she moves out of the hospital…

Shreya:Taxi!

She sits at Taxi and goes to her house…

Shreya POV:I am sorry Sir I know doctor ne sahii kaha ki vo log bahut kismet waale hote hain jinhe aisa pati mille jisse pyaar karna iss had tak aata ho…Lekin vo doctor yeh nahii jaanta ki vo pyaar mere liye hain hi nahii nahii hain vo pyaar mere liye…

Daya standing at room holding that thousand rupee note!He is thinking what is more torturing her ignorant behaviour or these thousands rupees but then some old memories flash at his mind…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

A pleasant morning Daya wakes up first selected one of his favourite dress and dressed up…Today he is looking happiest person in the world…Shreya is wondering what happens in such a one day that make him changed totally hence finally ask him…

Shreya:Daya Sir aaj bahut khush nazar aa rahe hain kya baat hain kahin jaa rahe hain kya…

Daya looks at her and then changed her glance…She knows like everytime this time also he is not going to answer but happens just opposite…

Daya:Suno vo kya naam tha tumhara…

Shreya look at him surprisingly…

Shreya:Ji Shreya…

Daya:Haan Shreya vo main Sonal se milne jaa raha hoon…

Shreya gulp it down she knows Sonal is the girl whom he loves directly or indirectly she has ruin her life totally she became sad by knowing that he is going to met her…So may be this is the time where her chapter is closed…But the thing which pinch her more was that they were married about 3 months earlier and she had join Cid after it but still his husband not remember her name is it so difficult or he never cares…

Daya:I know tum kya soch rahii ho par main ek baar usse milna chahta hoon hope vo apne Pati ko chod ke mere paas aa jaaye…

Shreya:Pati?

Daya:Yaa she is married but still I want to give her second chance…

Shreya looks at his…At his eyes full of love and care she hates that girl but still loves the way he cares for her…

Shreya:Main lunch pack kar doon…

Daya:What?Tum kyun karti ho roz ye sab mere liye jab tum jaanti ho ki main tumhare haath ka khaana nahii khaata…

Shreya:Khate to hain ghar pe bas baahar nahii khaate to kya hua kabhi to khaayenge pack kar doon…

Daya did'nt say anything and she goes and packs the lunch as she is going to give him he went from there…She comes back one more time with that rejection…

Daya goes to met Sonal as he is going to talk her…

Daya:Sonal ek baar meri baat suno I love you if main tumhare liye apni wife ko chod sakta hoon then why you did'nt?

But as soon he complete his sentence everything become black infront of his eyes…And when he open his eyes he saw Shreya crying badly he is shocked by it as she is the girl whom he never cares so why she is crying for him after getting consciousness his hand and feet is injured totally and he is not able to move in all those days she cared for him…But after getting fine he gave her something unexpected…

Shreya:Ye kya hain Daya sir aap mere liye necklace laaye hain…Thank you so much kitna khoobsurat sirf issliye nahii keh rahii kyonki diamond balki issliye kyonki aap pehli baar mere liye kuch laaye thank you so much….

Her eyes glowed up with the little hope that may be he is ready to accept her love…But everytime something different happened…She goes mear him and tries to hug him but he moves backward and she stops…

Daya:Haan mere ilaaj mein tumne apne kade beche the sone ke chinta mat karo interest ke saath diamond ka necklace de raha hoon…

This snatch her smile she just goes and put the necklace at his shirt pocket…

Shreya:Iss necklace ka haqdaar aapka pyaar hoga ussi ko dijiyega…Aur haan ek baat kahoon maine jo kiya vo apni khushi se kiya aapko uski kimmat dene ki zaroorat nahii hain…

By these word she goes from there…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya having those thousand rupees look at that necklace which is still at his pocket…He never dares to kept it away from him don't know what was the reason for it but something stops him…

Daya POV:I know Shreya I hurt you but main apne pyaar ko bhulaa nahii paaya I am sorry for it…

**Is every love story has good ending or not tell me your opinion…**

**If any of you want to me to continue the story please REVIEW that what I can say…**

**Thanks for reading…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you for your review sorry I can't thank individually due to lack of time but still thanks for reviewing…**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes…**

**Now next chapter:**

**Next morning….**

Daya woke up and goes to fresh up after freshing up comes to his room tries to get his clothes…

Daya:Shreya Shreya ye kya bachpana hain tumne meri dress phir se hatta di you know na I don't like mujhe meri cheez failana pasand nahii hain sunn rahii ho yaa phir se gaana laga liya Shreya Shreya ab kuch bolo bhi…

Suddenly someone patted his soulder…He turns and saw Abhijeet standing there looking at him with those curious eyes…

Abhijeet:Kya hua kisse bula raha hain yaad nahii Shreya ab yahaan nahii rehti…

Then Daya realises that Shreya has gone from his home and then move towards Almirah…

Daya:Vo main mujhe laga ki shayad usne meri cheez ko failaya hoga…

Abhijeet:Yaad kar raha hain usse…

Daya:Main kyun karoonga usse yaad vaise bhi tumhe pata hain na vo kitna bolti hain aur main kal hi to usse milaa tha…

Abhijeet:Milaa tha matlab….

Daya:Vo kal hospital mein aayi thi kaam se to vahii milaa…

Abhijeet:Baat ki usse…

Daya:Nahii nahii kar paya hum dono busy the aur itna tme hi nahii tha ki baat karta aaj bureau mein kar loonga…

Abhijeet puts hand on his soulder…

Abhijeet:I know tu pareshan hain par ek baat kahoon Shreya achi larki hain aur tere liye perfect I am sorry main uss din gusse mein kuch zyada bol gaya lekin still just talk to her I am sure she will understand you…

Daya simply nodded his head…

And abhijeet went from room…Daya goes to Almirah and then saw a blue shirt hanging there an old memory strike at his mind…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Daya is busy from his work of bureau…After half an hour later Shreya comes to his desk…

Daya:Kya hua ab kuch bolo bhi aadhe ghante se mujhe ghoori jaa rahii ho…

Shreya:Aapse ek baat boloongi to aap gussa to nahii karenge…

Daya gave him a look…

Daya:Nahii karunga…

Shreya:Maine na aapke liye I mean humare liye ek din ka vacation plan kiya hain ghabrayiye mat sirf Sunday ka agar aapke paas time ho to hum bas film dekhne challenge aur uske baad lunch karke seedha ghar if aapko sahii lage to maine uss ke liye aapke liye dress bhi li hain if aap nahii chalne waale then sirf iss shirt ko pehan lijiyega aap pe blue colour bahut suit karta hain please mere liye…

Daya look at her…Her hoping eyes are just waiting for his one yes…But atlast as she imagined he denied the proposal…

Daya:Mujhe Sunday ko kaam se jaana hain aur blue colour mujhe pasand nahii hain issliye I am sorry and moves out of the room…

Shreya knows that his husband is not going to ready but still tries last time she rushes outside and got strike with him…She hitted her head with his teeth hence sits at floor…

Shreya:Oh I am sorry sorry…

Daya:Sorry kya baat hain mere daanton ko aadat hain kyun ki tum jabse ghar mein aayi ho har din mujhse takraa hi jaati ho…

Shreya gave him a weird look as if her eyes says that everyday she does it with her happes but today it happes hence she is feeling pain…

Shreya:Acha to phir vaapas kar dijiye mera sorry acha nahii dena mat do par ek baar iss shirt ko pehan kar dekho to I swear if yeh aapke upar achi nahii lagi to doctor ko I mean shopkeeper vaapas kar doongi…

Daya:Shreya ache se sunn lo mujhe blue colour nahii pasand because yeh Sonal ko pasand hain issliye please mujhe force mat karo main blue colour ki shirt sirf tab pehanta hoon jab mujhe uski yaad aati hain I think now I am clear to you…

Shreya nodded but at other moment a smile crept at her face…Daya is shock that everytime he denied his request she become sad but this time it is different she is smilling this increases his curiousity…

Daya:Ab kya hua?

Shreya:Thank you thank you so much aaj main bahut khush hoon and haan aap yeh Shirt nahii pehna chahte to mat pehniyega but main isse vaapas nahii karoongi because aaj pehli baar aapne iss ke kaaran bina pooche mera naam liya hain…

And then she places a kiss at shirt and goes and put at Almirah…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya smiles remembering all that…

Daya POV:Maine kaha than a Shreya ki main blue colour sirf Sonal ki yaad pehanta hoon aaj pehli baar tumhare liye pehnna chahta hoon shayad yeh shuruaat ho humari life ki main ek chance chahta hoon Shreya hope bas vo mil jaaye…

Daya got ready and comes to bureau as he gone to enter he once more collide with none other than Shreya who is at full hurry and both comes to floor but separately…

Shreya:Sorry sorry sorry vo na aap to jaante hain main bachpan se aadhi pagal hoon aadhi nahii poori really sorry sorry sorry…

Daya:Its ok vo mera hi dhyaan nahii tha…

Shreya stands up and put her hand at her waist Daya love the way she stands…

Shreya:Vahii to main sochoon main galti karti hi kahaan hoon….

Daya smiles…

Daya:Haan tum kahaan galti karti ho vo to apne aap ho jaati hain…

Shreya comes to reality and a tear comes to eye…

Shreya:Sir sach mein kabhi kabhi galti ho jaati hain…

By these word she went from there…Daya hit his head to make her sad once more…

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Abhijeet:Jaldi kar bhai taiyaar ho shaadi ke liye jaa raha hain tu…

Daya:Ek minute Abhijeet main shaadi ke liye nahii sirf ladki dekhne jaa raha hoon vo bhi tum logon ke emotional blackmailing ke kaaran…

Abhijeet:Oye kya emotional blackmailing haan humne kab tujhe black mail kiya…

Daya gave him a weird look…

Abhijeet:Ok thora sa kiya tha but koi baat nahii yeh ladki Taarika ji ki best friend hain I am sure achii hi hogi…

Daya:Achi hi hogi se kya matlab abhi tak hum jitni ladkiyon se mille vo boori nahii thi just vo meri baat sun ke mukar jaati hain and hundred percent main yeh shaadi tudva ke rakhunga…

Abhijeet:Oh no yeh kaisi shaadi hain jahaan ladka shaadi se pehle usse tudvaane ki baat kar raha hain…

Daya:Pata nahii vo ladki hogi kaisi…

Here comes to Shreya's home…

Sm:Arre Shreya beta kya hua kyun pareshan lag rahii ho?

Shreya:Mumma aapko to mujhe ghar se bhagane ki padhi hain main shaadi kar ke uss ghar mein chali gayii vahaan to vo jalaad mujhe kaat khaayega kissi ko pata bhi nahii chalega…

SF:Uski itni himmat main meri beti ko nazo se pala hain agar uss ke kaaran tere aankhon mein ek aansoo bhi aaya na ussi din divorce…

Shreya's dadi:Lo yeh kaisa baap hain beti ki shaadi se pehle uske divorce ki taiyaari ho rahii hain aisa bhi kahin sunna hain…Par beta tu chinta mat agar tere Pati ne tujh pe haath uthaya to tu uske aankh mein mirchi daal diyo…

SM:Maa aap bhi…

Shreya's bua:Haan to sahii to keh rahii hain Shreya uski taange kaat diyo ullo da patha meri phool si bachi pe haath uthaayega…

Shreya's brother:Nahii to mujhe bulaayiyo main dekh loonga usse…

Sm:Chup aap sab ke sab baahar jaayiye mujhe meri beti se baat karni hain jaayiye…

SF:Jaise vo humari beti nahii hain…

SM:Hain lekin aap logon ne usse sir pe chadha rakha hain itna pyaar kar ke main to chahti hoon ki vo ladka isse pyaar jaldi na de jisse isse samajh aaye ki zindagi mein sab cheez bina maange nahii milti…

Shreya:Mumma aap kya ho rahe dua maang rahe ho yaa batdua…

SM:Tumhe jo samajh nah ain samajho lekin sach yahii hain Shreya jis pyaar ko pane mein humein mehnat karni padhti hain vahii zindagi bhar saath deta hain yeh tumhe aaj nahii kuch samay baad pata chalega….Aur aap log kuch bhi nahii karenge ladke saath main chahti hoon ki Shreya uss ladke se ache se mille…

After so many talks Daya comes to her house…He seated there after some chit chats …

Abhijeet:Aunty ji if aapko ab sahii lage to ladka ladki ek dusre se akele mein baat kar le…

SM:Haan haan humein kyun harz hoga…

SF:Kyun nahii hoga akele mein kyun…

SM puts her hand on his and he became quite and Dareya went to Shreya's room…As Daya enter to her room everything at it place just perfect house…

Daya:Vo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hain…

Shreya:Mujhe bhi vaise bhi main itni derr chup reh ke bore ho gayii dekho I know tumhe bahut baat karni hain lekin usse pehle ek baat meri maa chahti hain ki main tumse shaadi karoon and for her main yeh shaadi ke liye taiyaar hoon…

Daya only looks at her and then became quiet…

Daya:Lekin Taarika ne aapko mere baare mein…

Shreya:Sab bata diya hain I know aap kissi Sonal se pyaar karte hain and mujhe usse problem nahii hain kyun ki mere liye maa ki khushi zyada important hain…

Daya just looks at her…

Daya:Par shayad main tumhe kabhi pyaar nahii kar paaunga…

Shreya:Jaanti hoon still I insist aap shaadi ke liye naa nahii kariyega…

Like this they married….Time passes and Shreya fell in love with him but Daya never able to come out of that history….Everyday she cooks food for him and packs the lunch but he never eats it…Everytime it is she who starts talk or it is she who end it…..He never sleeps with her she tries many time but he never looks at her/….Although he looks at her but she never notice at that time…

**FLASHBACK ENDS….**

Here Dareya seated at chair thinking about previous times but both are shook by someone…

Shreya;Bhai aap…

Sachin:Kyun main yahaan nahii aata kya?

Shreya:Na bhai vo main to bas aise hi…

Sachin:Acha yeh bata yeh chot kaise lagii…

Shreya looks at Daya both eyes met…

Sachin:Tu chod Daya Sir aap batayiye isse to sawaal ek pooch jawaab das milte hain…

Daya:Vo…

But Shreya holds his hand and says him no…

Shreya:Kya aap bhi mission se aaj aaye ho Purvi ke saath phir se investigation shuru kar di jaayiye ghar jaa ke rest kijiye vaise bhi parso aap dono ki sagaai hain…

Sachin:Par chot…

Shreya:Muzrim ko pakadte waqt lag gayii thi…

Sachin;Sach mein…

Shreya:Haan…

And Sachin goes from there…Shreya turns and saw Daya looking at her…

Shreya:Vo main nahii chahti ki bhai uss din ke baare mein jane I hope you understand…

Daya:Ok…

Shreya goes to her desk…Daya starts remembering that day…

FLASHBACk STARTS…

It's a rainy day and Dareya at house…

Shreya:Daya Sir aapko bearish kaisi lagti hain…

Something pinch at Daya's heart…

Daya:Mujhe bearish nahii pasand…

Shreya:Kyaaaaaaa?Aapko bearish pasand nahii aap insaan hain yaa nahii aisa kaise ho sakta hain kissi insaan ko bearish nahi pasand ho…

Daya:Kyun nahii ho sakta haan sab ki life tumhari tarah achi nahii hoti paanv pe chot lagii das log aagaye theek karne jinhe apna dard khud sehan karna padhta hain na vo aise hi hote hain…

Shreya:Sorry sir main aapko boora nahii lagana chahti thi…

Daya:But lagaya na tumhare saare naatak baar baar mujhe…Just go please jaao yahaan se…

Shreya:Sorry sir aapko itna buraa lagta hain to main aapse sawaal nahii poochoongi aaj se…

And she goes from there after 5 minutes Daya realises that he had scold her too much without her mistake hence went to say sorry….But as he comes he saw Shreya dancing at rain….Her saaree is just flewing away her waist is clearly visible even her back but still she is out of the world dancing at her own world…Daya just goes on and took few steps and reaches near her…She is dancing as she turns she hits Daya's soulder…

Shreya took some steps backward try too hold her saree but it flews away…Daya hold that saree pallu and wrap around her…

Shreya:Thanks sir…

Daya puts finger at her lips…

Daya:Shhhhh….

He slightly moves his hand on her waist she starts loosing herself at Daya's arms he bends and kisses at her neck…She shivers at his touch and hugs him tightly…He goes on kissing at her neck and then cheeks and at forehead and then he comes to her lips….Yes for a first time after marriage he kisses her at lips about 15 minutes she too responded him quickly and then puts her head at his chest…They are first time too close to each other…

Shreya:I love you sir…

Daya:I love you too…

A thunderstorm at Shreya's ears after hearing it she never imagined that he will say those words…She removes from hug and then kisses at Daya's cheek…Suddenly door bell rangs and Daya come to real world…He saw Shreya kissing him at cheek he forgot everything just jerks her and she looses her balance and hit herself by a plant…

Daya:Kya kar rahii thi tum ye kya ho gaya I am sorry main nahii…

And he starts going Shreya holds his hand…

Shreya:Hum pati patni hain Daya aisa hone se maafi ki kya zaroorat yeh to meri khush naseebi hain…

Daya:Just shut up Shreya you know I don't love you aur bas yahii sach hain aur yahii rahega…

Voice:Kya…

Dareya are stunned to see whole Shreya's family there….As soon anyone open its mouth Daya says…

Daya:Mujhe kaam hain main aata hoon…

Shreya tries to hold him but he straight way goes to Abhijeet's house…

Abhijeet:Kya hua itni raat ko yahaan kya kar raha hain tu bearish bhi ho rahii hain…

Daya:Mujhse bahut badii galti ho gayii Abhijeet maine Shreya chii…

Abhijeet:What?Kya keh raha hain…

Daya:Bas yeh jaan lo boss ki ab main Shreya ke saath nahii reh sakta humein divorce le lena chahiye main uske saath nahii mujhse nahii hoga I don't love her aur main apna pehla pyaar nahii bhoola sakta…

This makes Abhijeet anger at tenth floor…He knows his buddy is intelligent but now what he is demanding it is just disgusting…

Abhijeet:Sahii kaha tune pehla pyaar bhulana mushkil hota hain…Aur kya kaha tune divorce chahiye theek hain but pehle aaj meri ek baat sun…Tujhe kya lagta hain tere aise behaviour ke chalet humne Shreya se divorce ki baat nahii ki…Haan maine khud ne naa jaane kitni baar usse divorce ke liye bola but har baar usne manna kiya do you know why?

Daya lifts her head in no…

Abhijeet:Because tu uska pehla pyaar hain tu soch agar tere liye tera pehla pyaar itna important hain ki tujhe jaan se zyada pyaar karne waali patni bhi nahii dikhti to uske liye kitna hoga still if you want main divorce paper taiyaar rakhunga…Lekin ek baat dhyaan rakhiyo Daya pyaar to tune sirf Shreya se kiya hain nahii karta to itni chinta nahii hoti uski…Bol divorce paper mangwaaun jo haal tera hain vahii uska bhi kar dete hain tab to khush rahega tu…

Abhijeet is about to call but Daya caught his hand and hugs him tightly…

Daya:Nahii Abhijeet main itna khud garz nahii jo mujh pe beeti I promise main Shreya pe nahii beetne doonga and he rush to his home…Shreya opens the door as soon she says anything…

Daya:Zyada dard ho raha hain…

Looking at her mark…She is not able to say anything and just starts crying…Daya directly took her at hug…

Daya:I am sorry main kabhi aisa nahii karunga do you love me…Do you love me…

She says nothing just cries…Daya kisses at her forehead but as soon he says further…Shreya's father hold her daughter's hand…

SF:Kissi bhi tarah ki naatak ki zaroorat nahii hain…Tune kya socha meri beti akeli hain nahii uska baap zinda hain…

Shreya's dadi;Aur nahii to kya humari bachi ko itne aansoo diye chalo ji humein nahii chahiye aisa insaan…

Shreya's bua:Shreya chal araam se ghar mein rehna chal…

Shreya:Par bua…

But they hold her hand and drag her outside…Only Shreya's mother comes to Daya…He tooks her blessings…

SM:Main nahii jaanti ki abhi tak Shreya ne jo kaha vo sach tha yaa nahii beta par mera mann aaj bhi kehta hain meri beti ke liye tumse acha koi nahii hain Shreya ka dil mom sa hain lekin yeh samajh lo agar vo mohabbat junoon sa karti hain to nafrat kaisi karegi….Tum samajhdaar ho aage tumhari marzi lekin beti apni sasural mein hi achi lagti hain…

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Here Daya is at his dream world even not notice that Pankaj is calling him…

Pankaj:Daya sir Daya sir…

Daya:Haan kuch kaha tumne…

Shreya:Ji sir ek case aaya hain chaliye…

Daya:Haan tum log chalo main chalta hoon…

They all reaches too the house where a dead body is placed…

Daya:Sab log dhoondo ache se…

Nikhil:Daya Sir Daya sir…

Daya:Kya hua….

Nikhil:Daya sir bed ke neeche bomb hain…

Daya:What?Pankaj Nikhil Shreya bhaago…

Everyone starts running suddenly Shreya's feet struck and she start looking something…Here Nikhil Pankaj and Daya comes outside…

Nikhli:Sir Shreya kahaan hain…

Pankaj:Kahin andar hi to nahii…

Daya:Oh no tum log baahar ruko main dekhta…

Nikhli:Sir hum bhii chalet hain…

Daya:I said go…

They both went from there…Daya saw Shreya standing there is only ten second left hence he hold her by waist and jumps through window and slides at floor….Bomb explodes Daya wrap her in his arms due to which a small cut comes at his back…Shreya is at bottom Daya at top a cute eyelock after some time Daya stands and make her stand too…

Daya:Tum theek ho na pagal ho kya main chilla raha hoon bhaago tum kya dhoond rahii thi idiot kuch ho jaata to…

Shreya:Vo sorry sir vo main isse dhoond rahii thi…

She opens her hand and Daya saw it…

Daya:What?Kya meri aur mangalsutra khareedne ki aukaat nahii hain jo iske liye tum apni jaan jhokim daal rahii thi…Das mangal sutra aa jaate aise…

She removes herself from Daya's grip…

Shreya:Sorry sir but aapki aukat to mujh jaisi das larkiyon ko bhi khareedne ki hain jaan bachane ki kya zaroorat thi khareed lete…

By these words she went from there leaving shock Daya…

**So end this chapter tell me how was it PLEASE REVIEW any type of review are accepted…**

**So what happened next keep guessing… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Nisha , Dareya awesome , XYZ , Zoomra , Bepana , Rahila , Punam , Khushi Mehta , Shree , Raj , Shilpa Patte , Dareya chk , Dream princess , Kattiy , Raveena negi , Durga dehal …**

**Guest:First sorry for not replying at first chapter according to me shayad if tense hone ke baad bhi agar vo insaan nahii bol raha than may be pyaar hona chahiye there are 95% chances…**

**Sorry for spelling mistake I think this time I am super fast….**

**Now next chapter:**

Now Daya comes at the place where Nikhil and Pankaj with Shreya standing…

Nikhil:Daya sir yeh kya hua khoon kaise nikal raha hain…

Shreya just then look towards him and saw a big cut at back side…

Pankaj:Oh no shayad hospital jaana padega…

Daya:Nahii koi zaroorat nahii hain main theek hoon chalo bureau report dete hain…

Shreya:Kya report dete hain aapko samajh mein nahii aata ki hospital chalne ko bola jaa raha to hospital chalo nahii hero banne ka shauq hain Nikhil Pankaj tum dono taxi se bureau ke liye niklo main aur Sir hospital ja rahe hain…

Daya:Par…

Shreya:NO further discussion…

Nikhil and Pankaj went from there….Daya is constantly looking at Shreya as soon she turned her gaze on him he turns his eyes….

Shreya:Chaliye…

Daya without uttering a word follow her….As soon they reach to car…Shreya extends her palms infront of him…

Shreya:Chaabhi aaj gaadi main chalaaungi…

Daya:No way…

Shreya:What no way kyun aapko chot lagi hain na main gaari chalaungi…

Daya:Nahii Shreya pichli baar yaad hain na tumne kya kiya tha…

Shreya:Vo 5 mahine pehli baat hain aap kitne bure hain tab se mujhe gaari hi nahii chalaane di tab to main nayi nayi dulhan thi to galti ho gayii ab nahii hogi ab main samajhdaar ho gayii hoon vaise bhi ab to main kab bolti bhi hoon…

Daya:Yeh galat fehmi kisne karwaayi…

Shreya:Maa ne unka kehna hain ki main bahut badal gayii hoon please na kya aap mujh pe ek baar bhi vishwas nahii kar sakte ho main aapki kitni galtiyon ko maaf kar chuki ho aap meri ek galti ko maaf nahii kar sakte…

Both look at each other eyes and Shreya turned her gaze…Daya handover her keys of car…

She starts the car…And both realise previous times…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Its about 5 months earlier…. Daya is feeling pain at his hand and there is no one at house except Shreya means no driver…

Daya:Aaaah!

Shreya:Hospital chale doctor ko dikhwaa denge…

Daya:Nahii Sonal main theek hoon…

Shreya:Pehli baat my name is Shreya aap mujhe aur naam se mat bulaaya kariye and for god sake main aapse darti nahii hoon just follow me gaari main chala loongi aap aayiye mere piche….

Daya:Lekin tum…

Finally he comes to car and she somehow starts the car as they reach 1 km away from there house…

Shreya:Vaise mujhe nahii pata tha car chalaana itna asaan hota hain pehle hi baar mein chala li maine…

Daya:What?Pehli baar…

Shreya:Haan papa chalane nahii dete the…Par ab brake kyun nahii lag raha…

Daya:Lagaogi to lagega…

Shreya:Kaise lagate hain…

Daya/;What issliye main tumhe kuch deta nahii hoon….

Shreya:Ab batayiye na main kya karoon…

Daya:Mujhe nahii pata arre vo car hum takra jaayenge gaari modho…

Shreya:Nahii ho raha…

Daya holds her hand and jumps from car but there car got burnt badly as both are fine but still small cuts come at their hand…After that they come to hospital Shreya's family comes there also and starts scolding Daya…

SF:Dekha isse gaadi chalani bhi nahii aati meri beti ko itni chot laga di…

Shreya's Dadi:Dekha kitna khoon nikal gaya hain pagal ullo de pathe agar gaari chalaani aati nahii thi to meri beti ke saath baitha kyun?

Shreya's Bua:Dekho kaise chehra murzha gaya hain bechaari ka meri phool si bachi…

Shreya:Vo papa gaari…

Daya:Sorry uncle gaari sahii se chala nahii paaya…

Daya says her to say nothing infron of family members…

After sometime her family went…

Shreya:Mujhe bolne kyun nahii diya bekaar sab ne aapko itna daanta…

Daya;Agar humare kissi shabd se kissi ko dukh ho to uss baat ko zindagi bhar chupaaye rakhna chahiye…Aur Shreya kissi ko kissi ke nazar mein giraana bahut asaan hain agar tum se ho sake to kabhi bhi kissi ko girne mat dena kissi ki nazar mein nahii to phir kabhi kuch theek nahii ho paayega…

Shreya:Ok I promise but still sorry…

Daya:Sorry se kaam nahii chalega aaj ke baad tum gaari nahii chalaogi…Promise..

Shreya:Promise main pehle sikhoongi phir chalaungi…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Dareya reaches to hospital after dressing they went too home…

Next day…

Daya woke up and comes to dining table…Suddenly he got a call…He saw the caller id and pick up the call…

Daya;Haan boss bolo aa rahe ho sham ko coffee shop mein Sachin ki sagaai ki baat bhi karni hain…

Abhijeet:Nahii boss main nahii aa paaunga Taarika aur mera vrat hain…

Daya:Vrat?

Abhijeet:Haan aaj karvachauth hain na(Oh no I know abhi nahii hain but idea abhi strike kiya to main kya karoon!)

Daya:Acha theek hain boss jo tumhe theek lage vo karo mai chala jaaunga…

Abhijet:Ok ek baat kahoon kahin Shreya ne bhi vrat to nahii rakha ho…

Daya:Lagta to nahii gussa thi kal tak to tab bhi phone karta hoon ghar mein…

He cuts the call and calls Shreya…Shreya without seeing the name of caller id…

Shreya:Bola na sham tak aa jaaungi maine ab khaana khaane nahii doge bye…

And she cuts the call…

Daya:Huh finally usne vrat nahii rakha hain vaise bhi uski family usse aisa karne nahii dete tabiyat bhi to theek nahii hain kya zaroorat hain pareshani ki….

He comes to kitchen to make coffee for himself as he turns he saw Nescafe kept there a smile crept at his face and reminded him about previous time….

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

It is wedding night of Dareya…Daya with force finally enters to room and saw Shreya standing near window…He make himself stand properly and then come to her….Shreya take a step back as if she think may be he would do something against her wish…

Daya:Vo chinta mat karo baahar sab ne dhakka diya to andar aa gaya main kuch ulta seedha nahii karunga tum thak gayii hogi…

Shreya:Aur nahii to kya?Aapko pata hain main kitna thak gayii hoon itna nahii itna nahii bahut zyada waala itna…

By each word she spreads her hand…Daya is shock to see her because she is too frank as if they have met many times but they have only one time when they talk frankly when they met first time…

Shreya:Vaise aapko kya lagta hain baahar ke log kab tak rahenge…Aapko pata hain vo log kitna bolte hain mera to sir dard ho gaya bye god vaise main maanti hoon ki mujhe zyada bolne waale log pasand hain lekin mujhe sabse zyada vo log pasand hain jo meri baatein sunn sake ab agar koi sunega nahii to bolne ka kya faayda aapka kya khayaal hain aap bolte kyun nahii gunge hain nahii nahii gunge to nahii to bol kyun nahii rahe….

Daya:Shhh(Loudly)

Shreya look at her…

Shreya:Kya hua maine kuch kiya kya par jahaan tak mujhe yaad hain maine kuch galat nahii kiya vaise bhi main galti karti kahaan hoon aap galti karte hain lijiye aap to phir se chup ho gaye aapko kaise log pasand hain chup rehne waale ya bolne waale boliye na…

Daya:Tum chup karogi tab boloonga…

Shreya patts her head…

Shreya:Oh haan main to bhool gayii acha ab boliye 2 second phir main boloongi…

Daya:What tum das ghante bolo aur phir main 2 second…

Shreya:Na baba na main das ghante ek saath nahii bol sakti mummy daanti hain lekin dada dadi chacha chachi bua unhe chup karwaa dete hain vo log mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain na vaise aapse kaun zyada pyaar karta hain main phir se zyada to nahii bol rahii…

Daya lifts his head in no…

Daya:Tum bolti kahaan ho bol apne aap nikalte hain…

Shreya:Vahii to aap to mujhe bahut ache se samajhte hain good boy…Oops main to bhul gayii ye lijiye…

Daya:Doodh…

Shreya:Haan maa ne bola tha ki shaadi ke din pati ko doodh dete hain aur uske paanv chute hain oops paanv chuna to main bhul hi gayii…

Daya:Nahii uski zaroorat nahii hain…

Shreya:Pata hain aap yahii kahenge issliye maine paanv chune ke liye maa ko manna kar diya…VAise aap doodh piyenge nahii piyenge to bata dijiye mujhe bahut bhook lagii hain main pee loon…

Daya nodded his head…

Shreya:Aapke ghar mein coffee kahaan hain…

Daya:Kitchen mein…

Shreya:To main coffee le aati hoon…

She is going to open the gate…Daya hold her from hand…

Daya:Kya kar rahii ho?

Shreya:Coffee lene jaa rahii hoon…

Daya looks at her eyes totally innocence is clearly seen…

Daya:Shayad thori coffee mere drawer mein ho tum vo leke pee lo…

Shreya:Oho aap to bade smart hain…

And she takes the coffee and drink milk infront of him…

Daya:Tum bed pe so jaao main sofe mein so jaaunga…

Shreya:Nahii mera matlab hain main sofe mein so jaati hoon I will be comfortable…

Daya:Ok as you wish…

Shreya:Good night…Aur haan subah naa mere liye coffee le aana phir hi mujhe uthana vo mujhe bed coffee peene ki aadat hain…

Daya nodded his head…

Daya POV:Main iska Pati hoon yaa naukar bed coffee idiot…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…. **

But still Daya makes coffee for her daily at morning and placed it at her table…Whenever she woke she drink it and then starts a new day…

Daya:Yaar coffee rehne hi deta hoon aisa karta hoon abhi bureau chala jaata hoon aake khaunga…

He went to bureau…At evening they went to coffee shop…

Purvi:Aaj to koi bhi bureau mein nahii aaya na Shreya na Abhijeet Sir…

Sachin:Sab apne vrat mein aana nahii chahte the lekin koi hain jo vrat mein bhi bureau aaya thanks…

Purvi:Thanks kyun yeh sab maine tumhare liye nahii humare liye kiya hain…

Sachin:Jaanta hoon issliye thanks…

Purvi:Vaise Shreya abhi tak kyun nahii aayi…

Daya:Haan kab se wait kar rahe hain kal ke saare arrangement to vahii dekh rahii hain…

Sachin:Haan sir pata nahii kahaan reh gayii…

Daya:Phone karo…

They turned and saw someone fighting with some boys….As they saw the person Sachin rush to their and come with that person…

Shreya/;Bhai mera haath choro isse to main aaj dekhti hoon ladki ko chedna bhool jaayega ek raapta lagega na to iski train track pe aa jaayegi…

Purvi:Shreya…

Sachin:Jhansi ki ranii banne ki zaroorat nahii hain pata hain hum kabse tera intezaar kar rahe hain…Aur yeh kya?

He saw a cotton at her hand…

Sachin:Tu blood donate karne gayii thi…

Shreya:Mar gaye…

Sachin:Kya?

Shreya:Vo bhai main vo chodo na hum preparation ki baat karte hain…

Purvi:Haan haan chodo na Sachin baitho Shreya…

Shreya sits at chair…

Purvi:Coffee mangwaaun…

Shreya:Nahii main nahii pee sakti…

Daya look at her and Sachin look at her with open mouth…

Sachin:Nahii pee sakti matlab kahin tune vrat to nahii rakha…

Shreya:Nahii bhai agar rakha hota to subah sargi khaane zaroor aati vo blood donation ke baad juice piya tha to issliye kaha nahii pee sakti…

Daya sense something wrong but still kept quiet…They talk about arrangement and then Sachin sees at both Dareya and then Purvi…

Sachin:Vaise Purvi tum se ek baat kehni thi…

Purvi:Haan bolo…

Sachin:Dekho shaadi ke baad agar main kaam mein busy ho jaaun to tum yeh mat samajh lena ki main tumse kam pyaar karta hoon…

Purvi:Aisa kyun keh rahe ho main aisa kyun sochungi?

Sachin:Kyun Shreya aisa soch sakti hain to koi bhi soch le vaise Shreya mujhe tujhse yeh umeed nahii thi ek Cid officer hoke bhi tu kaam se pehle relations ko place deti hain….Maa sahii kehti hain inn 6 mahino mein zaroor teri aadatein badli dimaag nahii…Baaki ghar ke log to aankh band karke tujh pe bharosa karte hain issliye teri iss zidd ko poora karne ke liye tujhe ghar le aaye but yeh galat hain…

Daya look at Shreya tears flowing from her eyes and then he concluded why her mom is too calm to him and then he manipulate the situation totally…

Daya:Sachin tum jo soch rahe ho vo…

Shreya places her hand at his and he stops there only…Purvi notices Sachin is going to be angry hence take him outside…

Daya:Shreya yeh sab kya hain…

Shreya:Maa aati hongi mujhe unke saath kuch lea tha mujhe jaana chahiye..

He holds her by hand and then turns her…

Daya:Shreya pehle mujhe batao kya hain yeh tumne apne parivaar se jhoot bola…

Shreya:Aap hi to kehte the ki humein kissi ko kissi ki nazar mein nahii giraana chahiye to main kaise?

And she starts crying…

Daya:Kahaan tha Shreya lekin itna bada jhoot unhe pata hona chahiye ki maine kya galti ki hain meri galti ki sazza bhi aunty aur Sachin tumhe de rahe hain bata do unhe sab sach sach…

Shreya jerks his hand…

Shreya:Kya bata doon yeh ki mere Pati ne aaj tak mujhe chua nahii shaadi ke 6 mahine ke baad bhi vo apni pehle pyaar yaad karta hain…Usse to mere haath ka khaana bhi nahii pasand aur to aur jis din mujhe pehli baar chua uss din mujhe chod ke chala gaya mumma papa sach nahii sunna tha aur uss waqt mujhe yahii sahii laga issliye maine kiya…

Voice:What? Dareya turns and stunned to see the person…

Shreya:Maa…maa vo…

She goes towards her but as soon she say something her mom gave a tight slap and comes towards Daya…

SM:Tumhe nahii maarungi kyun ki galti tumhari thi hi nahii pagal to yahii thi itna kuch ho gay lekin kissi ko bhanak bhi nahii hone doon Shreya tera parivaar ke sab llog mar gaye the kya?

Shreya:Nahii maa sorry mujhse galti ho gayii par main sach keh rahii hoon main aapko pareshan nahii karna chahti thi…

Sm:Tujhe laga kaise ki main tujhe aisa rishta sambhalne kahoongi jisme sirf nafrat ho…

Shreya:Aisa nahii hain maa Daya Sir ne mujhe aaj tak koi taqleef nahii di…

SM:Vo to dikh raha hain jo aaj tak tu usse sirf sir bulaati hain jaise vo sirf tear colleague…

SM goes to Daya and turns him…

Sm:Main poochti hoon kya kami hain meri beti mein jot um isse nahii apna paaye….Main humesha sochti rahii ki tumhari mohabbat meri bachi ko jeena sikhaaya mujhe kya pata tha ki tumhari nafratne usse badal diya…aaj tak main apne parivaar se khilaf hoke iss rishte ko bachati rahii lekin aaj nahii yeh rishta jitni jaldi khatm ho yahii acha rahega…

Daya:Aunty nahii aunty main badal gaya hoon I promise main Shreya ko ab kabhi taqleef nahii dunga…Main Shreya se nafrat

Shreya:Chup kariye aap dono please please min Daya Sir se alag nahi hona chahti maa chahe vo mujhse…

As soon she say something she comes to floor…Yes she is unconscious…

**So end this chpter here if you like it PLEASE REVIEW…**

**So what happened next any guesses…**

**Guest ji I think now Shreya's mom behaviour is fine for you as well as for plot…**

**Guest ji for me family is more important than love…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter…Can't say thanks to everyone by name due to hectic schedule I hope you understand….**_

_**Now next chapter:**_

Daya:Shreya Shreya aankhe kholo…

SM:Shreya beta aankhe khol Paani laao…

**Someone gave them water and Daya sprays water at her face…Atlast she opens her eyes…Daya and her mom made her sit at chair…**

SM:Doctor ke paas chalet hain…

Shreya:Nahii mumma main theek hoon aap pareshan mat hoyiye…

SM:Acha tu ab ghar jaa hum baad mein baat karenge...

Shreya:JI maa…

**But at meantime her phone rings its Acp…**

Shreya:Yes Sir…

Acp:Shreya Daya tumhare paas hain aisa karo ek case aaya hain tum dono jald hi report karo zaroori hain nahii to main tum dono ko pareshan nahii karta…

Shreya:Ji hum aa rahe hain…

Acp:Ok…

Shreya:Maa bureau mein ek case aaya hain mujhe aur Daya sir ko report karna hoga Acp sir ka order hain sorry maa urgent hain chaliye Daya Sir…

SM:Par…

**Shreya moves out of coffee shop…SM holds Daya's hand…**

Sm:Kissi aur cheez ki to tumse umeed main laga hi nahii sakti kya karoon haq tumne khud cheen liya hain but still Shreya ko agar ek insaan bhi samajhte ho to kam se kam aaj meri bachi ko aur koi dukh mat dena uski tabiyat vaise hi theek nahii lag rahii…

Daya:Maa main khayaal rakhunga….

SM:Mujhe maa kehne ka haq tumhe uss din milta jis din meri beti ko tumhari patni hone ka…

**Daya comes out of bureau…Shreya is roaming here and there…Waiting for taxi…**

Daya:Shreya chalo main bhi bureau chal raha hoon tumhe bhi chod dunga…

Shreya:Aapne apnaya hi kab jo chod denge…

Daya:Shreya yeh time nahii yeh sab discuss karne ka please agar hum nahii pahunche to problem ho jaayegi please…

**Shreya goes and sit at chair…But Daya still not starts the car…**

Shreya:KYa hain gaadi kyun nahii chala rahe hain…

Daya:Seat belt…

Shreya:Mujhe nahii pehni aap bas gaadi chalayiye pata nahii iss mar bhuke case ko bhi aaj hi paida hona tha pehle hi jaan nikali jaa rahii hain…

**Daya just moves to bureau…**

Acp:Daya Shreya koi case nahii hain balki humein ek special meeting ke liye aaj hi Shimla jaana hoga kal subah meeting hain Taarika ki haalat theek nahii hain aur Purvi aur Sachin ki sagaai hain kal sham ko main nahii chahta ki vo disturb ho issliye tum dono vahaan ke liye nikal jaao subah das baje ki meeting hain phir aa jaana…

Shreya:Par sir aaj hi…

Daya:Yes sir means achanak se…

Acp:Ab meeting to achanak hi hogi Daya tum dono ko koi problem hain…

Daya:Nahii matlab haan matlab pata nahii…

Acp:Kya?

Shreya:Sir kuch nahii hum jaa ke apne kapde pack kar lete hain 1 ghante mein nikalna hain na pahunchte pahunchte das baj jaayenge…

**Daya looks at her feeling too restless…**

**Shreya goes to her home and told her mom about meeting except that she is going only with Daya…After that they met at airport…**

Daya:Shreya main canteen se kuch le loon…

Shreya:Le lo mujhe to vaise bhi bhook lagi hui hain nahii mera matlab hain ki apne liye le lo mujhe bhuk nahii hain…

Daya:Ok rehne do main bhi baad mein khaunga…

**They goes and sits at their seats…**

Daya:Kya hua Shreya aaj itna shaant kyun ho?

Shreya:Problem kya hain aapki jab bolti ho to bolte ho zyada bol rahii hoon aaj pehli baar shaant rehna chah rahii hoon to bulvaane mein tule hue ho chup raho…

**Daya just look at her she never talk him this way ….**

Shreya POV:Vaise hi bhook ke mare jaan nikal rahii hain ye karwachauth sirf auratein kyun rakhti hain stupid kahin ki ek baar pati se rakhwaa ke dekhe tab pata chale auratoan ka dard…

Daya POV:Ye Shreya bhi na vrat khud ne rakha hain dimaag mera chaat rahii hain jaise maine kaha tha vrat rakho iski tension mein subah se maine bhi to kuch nahii khaya uska kya…

**Both get seated after sometime reaches at their hotel…As they have only one room they comes there…Shreya goes outside to check whether moon comes or not but could'nt find it and comes back to be seated…**

Daya:Ab khaana mangwaaon…

Shreya:Nahii mujhe bhook nahii hain aap kha lijiye…

Daya:Main kal jahaan jaana hain vahaan ke baare mein kuch report leke aata hoon….

Shreya:Jaldi jayiye…

Daya turns…

Shreya:Mera matlab hain jayiye zaroori hain na kaam…

Daya:Haan main jaa hi raha hoon…

**Daya goes Shreya closes the gate and rushes to see the moon as she saw it she rushes and changes her dress take out Daya's photo and starts the rituals…**

**First of all she pours some water through kalash and then see Moon with her dupatta since she is not with dupatta as she turns and starts seeing the photo she saw Daya standing infront of her…Dupatta at her hand is going to floor but Daya holds it and Shreya saw him after sometime she applies a teeka at his head and then bows to touch his feet…**

Daya:Nahii Shreya vo main…

Shreya:Rasam hain mujhe bhi aapke paanv chune ka koi shauq nahii hain….Shanti se aashirvaad dijiye…Sir par haath rakh dijiyega no more objections…

Daya POv:Paanv chuu rahii hain yaa hokum jhaad rahii hain…

**She touches his feet and he puts his hand as she told him…Daya gives her water and then feeds her with sweet present at thali…After the rituals she starts going…**

Daya:Poochogi nahii ki mujhe kaise pata ki tumhara vrat hain…

Shreya:Nahii I am not interested…

**Daya holds her hand and turns her…**

Daya:Abhi tak naraaz ho…

**Shreya lifts her head in no…**

Shreya:Main aapse naraaz nahii hoon Daya Sir nafrat karti hoon aapse happy…

Daya:Shreya I know that tumne hi Kaavy ko khoon diya hain…

**Shreya turns and comes to him…**

Shreya:Oh to yeh kaaran hain aapka mujhe itna pyaar dikhaane ka mera haath pakarne ka kyun Kaavy ne kaha hain vaise bhi vo bechara jo aapse kehta hain aap shaanti se karte hain…

Daya:I know Shreya tum pareshan ho jo hua uske kaaran par main nahii chahta tha ki tumhe aaj ke din koi pareshani ho vaise hi tumhara BP low ho gaya tha…Aur humari beech bhi sab kuch theek nahii chal raha tha…

Shreya:Humare beech mein Daya kab kuch theek chala hain jo aapne itna bada faisla kar liya…

Daya:Shreya I know tum pareshan ho….

Shreya:Nahii you don't know anything or I can say you even does'nt want to know anything aapko kissi cheez se farq nahii padhta na kissi cheez se bhi ki main jiyon yaa maroon …

**Daya just holds her hand and takes her is side of wall and puts his hand at both of his side…. **

Daya:Just shut up bakwas karna band karo what do you think maine tumhe contact karne ki koshish nahii kit hi maine tumhare ghar ke landline mein call kiya tumhare papa daant ke phone kaat diya…Phir mobile pe to tumhari bua pagal tumhara parivaar hain aur tum mujhe…

Shreya:How dare you call my family…Aapse to sahii hi hain aapki to family hi nahii hain…

**Shreya bits her tongue…And Daya moves out from there…Shreya comes to room change her dress and realises what she said…**

Shreya POV:Hey bhagwaan kya kiya maine daya sir pakka naraaz ho gaye honge bolenge nahii lekin gussa karenge lekin main bhi kya karoon unhone bhi to mujhse chupaaya ki Kaavy ki haalat kharaab hain balki vo jaante hain Kaavy mere liye kitna important hain…

**Here Daya outside thinking about her words…**

Daya POV:Shreya I know tum gussa ho aur sahii kaha tumne meri koi family nahii hain tabhi to maine tum pe bhi gussa kiya Abhijeet sahii kehta hain mujhe mere aas paas rehne waale ki kadar hi nahii hain…Mujhe kaavy ki baat bata deni chahiye thi vahii to hain jisne humare rishte ki ek nayii shuruaat kit hi aur maine ussi ki baat tum ko…

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

**About 1 month earlier…**

**It is a pleasant morning…Shreya make breakfast for Daya…**

Daya:Aaj mujhe kaam hain to shayad main raat mein late se aaon tum mera intezaar mat karna…

Shreya:Konsa kaam hain I mean zaroori hain to main bhi chaloon matlab aapki help ho jaayegi…

Daya:Koi zaroorat nahii hain Abhijeet aur Taarika ke ghar jaaunga vahii dinner karunga bas…

Shreya:Main bhi chaloon mera bahut mann hain…

Daya:Nahii maine bola na vahaan main usse kuch zaroori baat karunga…

Shreya:To main aapse baat nahii karungi bilkul chup rahungi but ki tarah vaise main kabhi kabhi agar chahun to chup reh sakti hoon aap fikar mat kariye aap kahenge to poori zindagi chup rahungi bilkul aapki tarah…

Daya:Mushkil lagta hain…

Shreya:Acha what kya kaha aapne…

Daya:Kuch nahii mazaak kar raha tha Taarika tumhari bhi dost hain mann karega to aa jaana…

Shreya:Aa to main jaaungi but main kya keh rahii thi ki hum dono saath mein chale to…

Daya:No tum saath mein rehti ho to main drive nahii kar paata…

Shreya:Kyun mujhe nihaarte ho…

Daya:Aisa nahii hain main chalet hoon tum thori derr mein aa jaana…

Shreya:Aap aadha ghanta rukiye saath mein chal lenge…

Daya:Nahii mujhe kaam hain bola to…

Shreya:Par vo to sham ko…

Daya:Main jaa raha hoon…

**As soon she says anything he moves away…She knows that all this happen just because he does'nt want to go with her and for her this is a daily routine but still she get up and starts her work…**

**At Qualis…**

Daya:Boss aaj tum yahaan kya kar rahe the…

Abhijeet:Kuch nahii yaar bas coolie bann raha hoon madam ne kuch samaan order kiya tha yahaan aaya to gaadi kharaab ho gayii to tujhe phone kar diya…

Daya:Haan main bureau ke liye nikal hi raha tha…

Abhijeet:Itni jaldi kya karta hain to bureau pahunch ke vahii purani files khol lega thora late aa to Shreya bhi aa jaaye tere saath…

Daya:Boss tum jaante ho na mujhe nahii acha lagta uska mere aas paas hona…

Abhijeet:Vaise ek baat karoon tu bahut lucky hain Shreya kabhi tujhse kuch nahii chahti except uski baate sunn lene ke…

Daya:Aur vo baatein kitna kam karti hain vo to tum jaante hi ho…Kaan pak jaate hain sunte sunte…

Abhijeet:Sab aise hi hote hain boss….Boss vo dekho…Arre vo bacha sahii se chalao lag jaayegi usse kya kar rahe ho…

Daya:Main kuch nahii kar raha hoon control nahii ho raha…

**Just then a woman comes in between and runs with that child…Duo got struck with tree but both does'nt get injured…Here that woman saves the child but her head badly struck with stone blood starts coming from her head…Duo runs towards them…**

Abhijeet:Aap theek ho na beta…

Child:Ji uncle par Shreya jiji ko bahut chot lag gayii hain sab inn uncle ki wajah se yeh bilkul ache nahii hain Shreya jiji bekaar mein inki tareef karti hain you are bad very bad I hate you I hate you….

**And he starts crying….Daya turns the woman and he saw Shreya lying there…**

Daya:Shreya I am sorry aankhe kholo Shreya oh my god khoon to bahut beh gaya hain humein jald hi isse hospital le jaana hoga Abhijeet kuch bhi karo lekin Shreya kuch nahii hona chahiye…

**Abhijeet first time look that worried Daya for Shreya they immediately rush for hospital…**

**At hospital…**

Doctor:Dekhiye khoon bahut beh gaya hain humein O –ve blood ki zaroorat hogi yeh blood bahut rare hain humare yahaan stock nahii hain if aap kar sake to dusre hospital se le aayiye…

Daya:Ji doctor aap chinta mat kijiye main kahin se bhi khoon laaunga bas meri wife ko kuch nahii hona chahiye…

Abhijeet:Daya tum pareshan mat ho main le aata hoon…

Daya:What do you mean ki main pareshan na houn meri zindagi apni maut ke kareeb hain aur tum ho ki mujhe dilaasa de rahe ho…Boss main pehle bhi apna sab kuch kho chukka hoon ab Shreya ko khone ka risk main nahii le sakta…Issliye main uske paas bhi nahii jaata ki vo mujhse durr na ho par tab bhi bhagwaan mere saath yahii kar rahe hain…

**Suddenly a child comes and puts hand at Daya's soulder…**

Child:No uncle you no sorry Kaavy sorry hain galti Kaavy ki thi na vo maine jiji se zid ki Shreya jiji kehti hain ki zid karni achi baat nahii phir bhi maine ki issliye main bad hoon…Par aap tension mat lo mera blood group O –ve hain main blood donate kar dunga…

**Daya hugs Kaavy tightly and makes him feel normal…**

Daya:Nahii aap ne koi galti nahii ki uncle hain na vo Shreya Jiji ke liye blood le aaunga…

Kaavy:No Kaavy saath chalega please request…No further objection hum saath chal rahe hain…

**Daya smiles at second Shreya…They went to take blood and after that comes to hospital Shreya after one day comes at consciousness…Everyone met him Daya is seated outside but never go to meet her…**

Abhijeet:Daya abhi tak to itna chilaa raha tha ab jab hosh mein aa gayi hain teri zindagi to mil kyun nahii leta…

Daya:Ye meri zindagi kya laga rakha hain vo to maine aise hi keh diya tha ab Abhijeet tu mujhe pareshan mat kar…

Abhijeet:Main pareshan nahii kar raha Daya Shreya tujhe subah se dhoond rahii hain aur tu hain ki ek baar usse milne bhi nahii gaya itna bhi kya gussa haan vo bhi kisse apne aap se…

Daya:To chala jaaun uske paas aur bol doon ki yeh accident maine kiya hain usse kaisa lagega main nahii jaauga mujhse nahii hoga…Jab mere saath aisa hua tha to usne mera kitna khayaal rakha tha aur main to uski iss haalat ka zimedaar hoon…

Abhijeet:Boss suno…

**Daya stands and starts moving but he saw someone standing there…**

Person:Kahaan jaa rahe hain haan pehlu baat bina bole jaana galat baat hain aur dusri baat jab galti ki hain to uski maafi bhi zaroor maangni chahiye aur agar maafi nahii maangte to dadi kehte hain mote mote haathi aa jaate hain…Chaliye mere saath Shreya jiji intezaar kar rahii hain…

**Kaavy holds Daya hands and comes to Shreya's room…Shreya is sleeping Kaavy comes to seat and touches her head she opens her eyes…**

Shreya:Kaavy aap theek ho Jiji bahut darr gayii thi promise me aaj ke baad kabhi bhi aisa nahii karoge…

Kaavy:I promise main aisa kabhi nahii karunga dekho main kisse apne saath leke aaya hoon…

**Shreya sees Daya and smiles lightly…**

Kaavy:Mujhe to doctor yahaan aane bhi nahii de rahe the par inn uncle ne permission dilwaayi yeh bahut ache hain aap jaise…

**Shreya smiles…**

Shreya:Nahii mujhse bhi ache hain…

Kaavy:Haan par yeh yahaan aa nahii rahe the ab batao main 5 years ka hoke sab samajhta hoon ki aap sab ko maaf kar deti ho ur yeh hain ki aa hi nahii rahe the aur aap uncle ab muh kab khologe chalo maafi mango…

Daya:I am sorry Shreya vo meri wajah se tumhara accident …

Shreya:Its ok sir…

Kaavy:Dekha budhu maaf kar diya na jiji ne itna tough bhi nahii hain…

Daya:Haan thanks…

KAavy:mujhe thanks kyun?bolna hain to jiji se bolo main to sirf vahii kehta hoon jo jiji kehti hain…Par tab bhi maine apne bade se dil se aapko maafi di…

Daya:Tab bhi ab tum jaao baad mein ghar mein aana tab tumhare iss bade se dil ko bahut gift dunga…

**Kaavy kisses at Shreya's head…**

Kaavy:Dadaji keh rahe the mere paas dil nahii par mujhe pata hain mera dil bhi aap theek kar doge kyun ki aap to sab theek kar dete ho…

**Shreya just nodded her head…Kaavy moves from there…**

Daya:Dil nahii hain matlab…

Shreya:Uske dil mein ched hain Sir main isse 5 mahine pehle milli thi tabhi se main…

**She could'nt say further tears starts flowing from her eyes…**

Daya:Shreya sambhalo khud ko I promise main sab theek kar doonga…

Shreya:Sir agar Kaavy ko uss din kuch ho jaata to main jeete ji marr jaati…

Daya:Nahii Shreya sab theek ho jaayega tum chinta mat karo…

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…. **_

**Here Shreya comes to Daya where he standing…**

Shreya:Khaana…

Daya:Mujhe bhuk nahii hain…

Shreya:Kha lijiye subah se kuch nahii khaaya hain aapne jaanti hoon main…

**Daya looks at her…**

Shreya:Bina khaaye bakwaas kar rahe hain aap hi nahii main bhi I am sorry please ab kuch khaa lijiye….

Daya:Nahii Shreya tum kyun maafi maang rahii ho main to bas aise hi…Vaise I am sorry…

Shreya:Aap kyun sorry bol rahe hain chilaya to maine tha…

Daya:Aaj ke liye nahii uss din ke liye vo maine…

Shreya:Sir please main uss din ke baare mein kuch nahii kehna chahti please vo meri zindagi ka sabse ghatiya din tha…

Daya:Mera bhi mujhe pata that um yahii kahogi humse galti ho gayii na uss din…

**Shreya just nodded her head she starts taking out food in two plates…**

Shreya:Chaliye kha lijiye…

Daya:Ek baat poochoon…

Shreya:Ji…

Daya:Kya tum mujhse pyaar karti ho…

**Shreya just looks at him…He holds her hand…**

Daya:Shreya I promise agar tum mujhse pyaar karti ho to main tumhare saath koi naainsaafi nahii karunga…Main nahii chahta jo mere saath hua vo tumhare saath ho I promise main tumhe tumhare saare haq dunga…

**Shreya jerks his hand…**

Daya:Kya hua?

Shreya:Kuch nahii Sir bas aapko mere liye apne aapko badalne ki zaroorat nahii hain I don't love you main aapse pyaar nahii karti nahii karti aur bhagwaan ke liye aapko mere liye itna bada tyaag mat karne ki koi zaroorat nahii hain…

Daya:Shreya vo matlab…

Shreya:Humein aapka matlab nahii jaanna…Mera ho gaya hain good night…

**Shreya moves from there….Daya after sometime comes to room saw Shreya sleeping peacefully one tear drop comes out of her eyes…He goes near her and wipes her tears….**

Daya POv:Pata nahii Shreya kyun main tumhe apni baat samjha nahii paata kyun main nahii bol paata ki agar tum mujhse pyaar karti ho to tumhe apnane mein mujhe problem nahii hogi because Main nahii chahta ki humara rishta kissi zabardasti se ho….Main jaanna chahta hoon ki tumhare liye bhi yeh rishta pyaar ka hain yaa pyaar ka…

**Shreya tightly holds his hand and sleeps…Daya go to other side and sleeps…**

_**So end this chapter here…Tell me how is it PLEASE REVIEW dear whether you like it or not…**_

_**So what happened next kept guessing or you can give me idea so that I will end this story soon….**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter….**

**Hope best for Dareya….**

**Now next chapter…Hope you enjoy it…**

**At morning…**

Dareya are sleeping peacefully…Shreya's head at his chest and hand at his soulder whereas Daya's hand at her waist….Suddenly alarm rings…

Shreya:Maa alarm band kar do na kita shor kar raha hain…

Daya:Boss yaar yeh alarm…

Daya makes his grip more tighter due to which Shreya's nail pinched at his chest….

Daya:Aaaaah!

Shreya and Daya open their eyes due to voice…And sees their position both of them remove their hands as Shreya starts getting up her hair struck with his shirt's button…

Shreya:Aaaah!Mere baal nikaalo aah bahut dard ho raha hain maa…

Daya:Shreya Shreya relax main nikal raha hoon yaar tum bhi na itni si baat par senti ho rahii ho…

Shreya:Lecture baad mein pehle baal nikaalo…

Daya after long struggle of 5 minutes finally able to take her hair…

Daya:Oh finally ho gaya ab theek ho tum…

He put his hand at her soulder but she get up with a jerk…Due to which her feet starts trembling…Daya holds her by hands…

Daya:Araam se…

Shreya:Thanks for help ab main theek hoon…

Daya:Vo…

Shreya:Oh abhi bhi aapko sorry bolna hoga haan galti se aapse mistake ho gayii mujhe touch jo kar diya par aap maafi kyun maangte hain isse mujhe to koi farq padhta nahii hain…But aapko padhta hoga I am sorry Daya Sir…

She says sir in such a harsh tone as if she is slapping him at his face…Yup woman words are more touching than a slap given by them…She starts going but Daya holds her wrist and pulls her at his sight…

Daya:Main yeh keh raha tha ki hum late ho gaye so if aapke lecture khatm ho gaya hain to chale…

Shreya removes his hand and move at side…

Shreya:Main taiyaar hone hi jaa rahii thi…

Daya:Ok jaao I am sorry if I hurt you…

Shreya:Kitni baar sorry bolenge…Ab to sunne ki aadat par gayii hain…

She goes and gets ready after that both went to attend meeting and then went to airport…After some time they comes to Mumbai airport…

Daya:Shreya vo Kaavy tumse milna chahta hain I know tum Sachin ki sagaai mein pahunchna chahti ho but still I think that humein pehle hospital chalna chahiye…

Shreya:Ji Sir main bhi yahii soch rahii thi…

Both directly goes to hospital…Kaavy is at general ward now both enters to meet him…

Kaavy:Jiji aap aa gayii pata hain maine aapko kitna miss kiya itna nahii itna nahii itna bahut saara…

He stretches his hand by each word of itna…Daya smiles remembering their first night in which Shreya had done like this…

Shreya kisses at his cheek and then sit beside him…

Shreya:Maine bhi naa aapko bahut saara miss kiya sabse zyada waala…

Kaavy:Jhoot mat bolo Daya uncle ne aapko meri yaad nahii aane di hogi pata hain unhone mujhe promise kiya tha ki vo apka mere hisse waala pyaar bhi denge…

Shreya looks at daya with teary eyes…Daya comes and sit at other side of Kaavy and hold his hand…

Daya:To ab mera champion kaisa hain…

Kaavy:Bilkul mast uncle par aapko pata hain aap thore se patle ho gaye hain na Jiji…

Shreya laughs at his comment…

Shreya:Patle to aap bhi ho gaye…

Kaavy:Main kya karoon ye gande doctor roz subah subah itni lambi injection lagaa dete hain bahut dard hota hain….Jiji kya aap mere hisse ke injection nahii laga sakti chodo uncle aap laga lo na…

Dareya look at each other and puts hand at his forehead but at the sometime both's hand touched…Quickly they move away their hands….But Kaavy is quick enough to catch their hands…He opens their palms and put Shreya's hand at Daya….

Kaavy:Aap dono jab mujhe saath mein pyaar karte ho to main apne aap ko duniya mein sabse lucky feel karta hoon…

Dareya looks at each other and then at Kaavy…

Shreya:Hum dono saaath hi hain…Kyun Daya sir…

Daya:Haan zaroor aur humein saath rakhne waala Kaavy hain…

Kaavy gave a sweet smile…

Kaavy:Acha uncle phir main jaldi theek ho jaaunga to main aapke ghar aaunga jaise pehl aaya tha main bahut gift khareedonga apne liye dadaji ke liye Dadi ke liye sabke liye….Dilwaaoge na mujhe…

Daya simply nodded his head…

Nurse:Ji doctor ne aapko bulaaya hain…

Daya:Chalo Shreya….

Shreya is constantly rubbing Kaavy's hand…Daya comes there and hold her by soulder and starts taking her outside…Both Shreya and Kaavy are tightening their grip and Daya take her outside…

Doctor:Dekhiye aise cases mein chances kam hi hote hain hum tab bhi apni taraf se poori koshish karenge aap log pareshan na ho…

Daya:Mujhe result positive chahiye chahe kitne bhi paise lage…

Shreya just looks at him and then starts thinking about Kaavy…

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Shreya is doing her household chores that someone came and stretch her pallu she looks down and saw Kaavy smilling…

Shreya:Kaavy aap yahaan kya kar rahe ho aur aap yahaan kaise aaye…

Kaavy looks at her wound at forehead and kisses on it…

Kaavy:Mujhe Daya uncle laaye unhone promise kiya tha na ki vo mujhe aapse milwaayenge issliye le aaye…Maine Dada Dadi se keh diya hain aaj main Shreya jiji aur Daya uncle ke saath rahunga…

Shreya kisses at his forehead…

Shreya:Acha to ab aaj jo chahoge na Shreya jiji vahii banayegi aap batao aapko kya khaana hain…

Kaavy gave her list ad she makes food for him and suddenly she got a call from Daya…

Daya:Kaavy pahunch gaya…

Shreya:Haan thanks…

Daya:Your welcome chalo main thori derr mein pahunchta hoon tum dono tab tak enjoy karo…

Shreya:Ok ek baat boloon…

Daya:Bolo…

Shreya:Aap bahut ache hain thank you so much main chahe kitna bhi kar leti kabhi aap jaisa insaan apni zindagi mein nahii paa sakti thi aap bahut ache hain…

Daya:Ho gaya phone kaatoon…

Shreya:Haan bye…

Daya cuts the call and Shreya kept her busy with Kaavy at afternoon…

Kaavy:Shreya jiji bore ho raha hoon chalo na hum TV dekhte hain…

Shreya just then opens Tv but lights gone and hence Kaavy become upset…So Shreya went to her room and comeup dressed like Daya…

Shreya:To main kya keh raha tha ki mujhe mere ghar mein koi bhi samaan idhar se udhar pasand nahii aur mujhe zyada bolne waale log to bilkul pasand nahii pata hain zyada bolne se log mote ho jaate hain…

Kaavy starts laughing badly and then notices Daya watching her doing his acting and laughing badly…

Shreya;Mera naam Daya…Senior Inspector Daya from Cid main darwaaze todne mein Phd kar chukka hoon yeh ek kaam hain jo main bade mann se karta hoon…Shreya mere liye lunch pack mat karna main bacha nahii hoon….Shreya tum kitna bolti ho subah subah coffee koi peeta hain kya…

Daya starts laughing loudly and shreya turna and saw Daya she feels uncomfortable and starts going to change…Daya holds her wrist for first time…

Daya:Ho gaya abhi kahaan abhi Kaavy ne tumhari acting to dekhi nahii wait ain karta hoon tumhari mimickery…

Shreya:Aap rehne dijiye aapse nahii hoga…

Kaavy:Kyun nahii hoga uncle aap karo main points dunga…

Daya:Good boy just wait and watch…

Daya goes infront of Kaavy and first slept at sofa nd then get up by turning his hands…

Daya:Oye mummy good morning…Le main to apne hi ghar mein hoon hey bhagwaan meri coffee kahaan hain jab tak main apni coffee nahii peeti tab tak meri aankh hi nahii khulti aise to meri aankh hi nahii khulegi phir main bureau late pahunchungi phir Acp sir daantenge…Phir main uss Daya oops nahii Daya sir ke liye khaana nahii bana paaungi idiot Shreya tu kabhi nahii sudhregi…

Kaavy starts laughing and Daya joins him…Shreya give tham a dead look but who bothers it she runs behind them…Atlast caught Kaavy and hugs him tightly….Kaavy even hugs Daya and and everyone smiles…

Daya:Sajna ve….

Shreya looks at him yes Daya is singing for the first time…

Daya goes and hides behind a tree…Kaavy is searching him…But could'nt find Shreya is watching it through garden…

Daya:

_**Chupke se aahista ho raha hoon laapta…**_

_**Uljhaa sawaalon ab tere hi khayaalon mein…**_

Kaavy starts running towards direction but daya is quick enough to change direction…

Daya:

_**Kaisi yeh chahat hain roke na ruke…**_

_**Ik pal yahaan raahat hain dhadkan gawaa chuke…**_

Finally Kaavy comes to shreya for help and both of them ran and atlast Shreya caught Daya's hand…For which he does'nt runs further Kaavy comes and catch him…

Daya takes him in hug…

Daya:

_**Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon…**_

_**Iss karz ko kaise sahoon ….**_

_**Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon…**_

Shreya too joined him….

Shreya:

_**Mann ki munder pe baitha hain gher ke…**_

_**Mujhko ghure hain yeh ehsaas khwaaishon ki lehro mein…**_

She touches Kaavy's head and Daya looking at surprise as if he never thinks that she can sing that perfect…Suddenly a piegeon comes at Shreya's soulder….Kaavy lept to get it but it flews…he once more make an innocent face…

Shreya:

_**Baithi hain sehro mein dikhne laga hain ab tu khaas…**_

Shreya finally caught a piegeon and give at Kaavy's hand…

Daya:

_**Kaisi hain yeh kadii jo tute hi nahii**_

_**Tumse hi jaa judi….ishaaro mein kahin**_

Shreya:

_**Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon**_

_**Thore hain alfaaz kyun…**_

_**Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon…**_

_**Kya naam doon…**_

Shreya looks at daya who is looking happy first time after their marriage…

Shreya:

_**Saiyaan ve ab raasta dikhaa de tu ….**_

_**Tujhko hain vaasta dua de tu….**_

_**Saiyaan ve ab raasta dikhaa na tu…**_

_**Tujhko hain vaasta dua de tu…**_

**FLASHBACK ENDS,…**

Daya puts hand at her soulder…

Daya:Kya hua Shreya kya soch rahii ho chalo ghar mein sab intezaar kar rahe honge…

Shreya nodded her head…

Daya:Tum abhi jaao main fresh hoke tumhe function mein join kar loonga…

Shreya:Koi zaroorat nahii hain agar aap ka mann na ho to aap mat aayiyega….

Daya:Main apni marzi se aa raha hoon…

Shreya here comes to her home and goes to change after sometime ring ceremony is going to start…

Abhijeet:Yeh Daya kahaan reh gaya keh to raha tha ki time pea a jaayega…

Shreya:Sir shayad von a aaye vaise bhi unhe aise function pasand nahii hain mujhe lagta hain humein sagaai ki rasam shuru karni chahiye…

Sachin:Lekin Daya sir ka wait kar lete to acha rehta…

Shreya:Bhai main keh rahii hoon na ki vo kaam mein busy honge unke liye inn sab ka time nahii hain…

Sachin:Tu to chup reh kissi ke liye kaam important hain to hum usse apne rishte nahii tod dete…

SM:Sachin bas bahut ho gaya aa jaayega Daya Shreya sahii keh rahii hain shubh mahurat nikal raha hain chalo rasam shuru karo…

Finally Sachin came for the ring ceremony…Purvi slid ring at his finger…Sachin is going to place ring at Purvi's finger at that time Daya enters…There is a small cut at his head…

Abhijeet:Kya hua bhai kaise chot lag gayii tujhe?

Daya:Arre vo boss kuch nahii aise hi chalo abhi yeh baat baad mein karenge pehle jis kaam ke liye aaya hoon vo to kar lo…

He moves to Sachvi and congratulates them….

Sachin:Thank god sir aap aa gaye vaise yahaan pe kissi ko aapke aane ki umeed nahii thi…

He says looking at Shreya…

Salunke:Arre main bhi to aaya hoon koi meri taraf bhi dekhega yaa nahii…

Shreya goes towards him…

Shreya:Thanks sir for coming…

Salunke:Thanks kyun Sachin mera bhi kuch hain vaise manna padega Shreya tumhe kaise pata chal gaya ki Daya kissi musibat mein hoga jab ki humme se kissi ko nahii pata chala…

Shreya:Vo maine inhe call kiya tha phone utha nahii to laga kuch problem hogi issliye phone location bata ke aapko vahan bhej diya acha hua na Sir…

Salunke:Wah daya biwi ho to aisi…

Sachin look at Shreya and feels bad for her…

Shreya:Bhai ab kya angoothi nahii pehnaaoge…

Sachin smiles and finally places ring at her finger and flowers comes to their head everyone claps…

Purvi:Shreya manna padega saare arrangements best hain jaise maine socha tha you are too good I love you…

Sachin:Saara pyaar meri behan ko hi mujhe kuch nahii…

Purvi:Dhat…aapke liye hain na thenga…

Sachin:Acha ji tumhe to main baad mein dekhunga…

Daya:Shreya mujhe tumse baat karni hain…

Shreya:Mujhe kaam hain jayiye aap yahaan se…

Daya:Shreya what the hell tum mujhse…

As he completes his sentence…She goes from there he looks for her everytime but she just moves from there…

Sachin:Sir kya hua aap kisse dhoond rahe hain…

Daya:Shreya ko shayad abhi busy hain baat karna chahta hoon usse nahii kar paa raha…

Sachin:Ok chaliye aap tension mat lijiye aap terrace pe jayiye main Shreya ko kissi bahane se vahaan bhej doonga…

Daya:Ok…

Daya moves to terrace…Sachin comes to Shreya…

Sachin:Shreya ek bahut badi problem ho gayii hain kyat um meri help karogi…

Shreya:Kya hua bhai aap pareshan lag rahe hain koi zaroori kaam hain kya…

Sachin:Zaroori hain maine Purvi ke liye ek gift liya tha par vo main terrace pe bhul gaya hoon to kyat um mere liye le aaogi usse…

Shreya:Oho to yeh baat hain aap chinta mat kariye main abhi mangwaati hoon…

Sachin:Nahii Shreya vo khaas cheez hain tum hi laao…

Shreya:Ok main le aati hoon…

Shreya goes to upstairs…Here Her mother comes to Sachin…

SM:Yeh Shreya ko kya hua hain upar kyun jaa rahii hain…

Sachin:Vo ek kaam hain maine hi bheja hain aap yahaan ke arrangements dekhiye na…

Shreya comes to terrace…

Shreya:Ab gift kaisa dikhta hain yeh to bhai ne bataya nahii means maine poocha nahii…

Suddenly she hears voice of locked door….She turns and saw Daya…

Shreya:Yeh kya badtameezi hain mujhe jaana hain…

Daya:Shreya please just ek baar meri baat to suno I know maine jo kiya vo galat tha lekin Shreya main sach mein tumhe hurt nahii karna chahta tha…

Shreya:Par kar diya na ab please mujhe jaane dijiye…

She raise to open door Daya holds her hand and take her at side…He is too close to her…

Daya:Aaj jab tak main apni baat nahii kehta tum kahin nahii jaaogi Shreya ek hafte se main tumse baat karna chahta hoon aur tum ho ki…

Shreya:Mujhe aapse baat nahii karni jaane dijiye mujhe…

Daya:Kahin nahii jaaogi tum…

Shreya jerks him…

Shreya:Kyun?Kyun nahii jaao meri pehchaan aap ke ghar mein rehne waali rakhel jisse aap chute tak nahii jiska pati usse baat karna tak nahii chahta jisse uska naam tak yaad nahii…Kya kehna hain aapko boliye…

Daya:Shreya uss din jab tumhe chod ke gaya tha tab jaise main abhijeet ke paas pahunch aur usne samjhya ki divorce….

Shreya:Ek minute kya kaha aapne divorce…

Daya:Shreya mera vo matlab…

Shreya:Mujhe aapka matlab nahii jaanna nahii sunna mujhe abhi tak main iss vishwas ki shayad aapne vo Divorce paper nahii bheje the lekin I am wrong aapne hi vo papers bheje the…

Daya:Divorce papers…

Shreya:Haan chutakar chahiye naa aapko mujhse to aise chutkare ka kya faayda main to tab bhi aapse pyaar karoongi ek kaam kariye maar daaliye kerosene daal ke jalla dijiye aapka kharcha bachega aapse giraa insaan maine aaj tak nahii dekha himmat hain to maar daaliye…Kamse kam aapke naam ke saath maroongi…

She sits at floor and starts crying…Daya bows and took her face at his palms…He simply kisses at her forehead…

Shreya:Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon mujhe aapke naam se marne ka dukh nahii hoga lekin main kissi aur ke baare mein nahii sochna chahti…

Daya:Main tumhe chod ke kahii nahii jaaunga I promise main kabhi nahii jaaunga…

Shreya:I love you daya I love you so much….Mujhe talaak nahii chahiye…

Daya:Mujhe bhi tum chalo neeche main aata hoon haan…

Shreya:Par Daya aap mujhe…

Daya:Main tumhe chod ke nahii jaaunga…

Shreya:I promise Daya aaj ke baad aapko kabhi kiss nahii karoongi sochoongi bhi nahii aisa kabhi bhi nahii hoga…Main aapko kabhi pyaar nahii karoongi sirf aapke naam ke sahare jii loongi…

Daya just puts hand at her face and wipes her tears…

Shreya went from there…

Daya POV:Agar maine Shreya ko divorce paper nahii diye to yeh sab kar kaun raha hain mujhe pata lagana hoga uss teesre insaan ke baare mein…

**So end this chapter here…Tell me how is it by your REVIEWS…**

**So any guesses who can give divorce papers to Shreya in the name of Daya?When Daya is able to speak his feelings...**

**Thanks for reading…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter…**

**Guest I am sorry I am not able to see this week Cid episode so I cant tell you about it but agar main baad mein dekhoongi to aapko update de doongi I'll promise…PLEASE GUYS agar aap mein so koi kar sake to mujhe update kar dijiyega Dareya scene ka…**

**Janu janvi:thanks for reviewing and yaar aap hi nahii kayii logon ne mujhse request kiya hain Dareya ke upar 20****th**** july episode mein kuch likhoon but really abhi mera dimaag kaam nahii kar raha iss baar ke episode dekh ke agar idea aaya then I will try to write can't promise….**

**Sorry for spelling mistake…**

**Now next chapter:**

Shreya reaches at first floor…And kept her busy in other work…

Shreya's bua:Oho Shreya kitna kaam karegi ab jaa thori derr araam kar le dekh kitni thaki lag rahii hain…

Shreya:Par bua yahaan pe sab hain main kaise rest karne jaaon acha nahii lagta…

Shreya's bua:Acha kisse acha nahii lagta main bhi to jaanu tu jaa aur rest kar main dekhti hoon mujhe kya karna hain…

Shreya:Acha baba main jaati hoon ab khush…

Shreya goes to take rest but then she saw an almirah open at her mother's room hence moves to close it….As if she is going to close she saw a paper in which there is practice of Daya's signature…Now she understand that this is all plan…

Shreya:Itna bada dhoka means Daya sir sach keh rahe the ki unhone vo divorce paper send nahii kiye papa ne khud meri life barbaad karni chahi…

Daya looks at her from window…Tears are flowing from her eyes hence he move to console her but as he comes to window…

Shreya:Main abhi papa se baat karti hoon vo mere saath aise kaise kar sakte hain…

As she turns she strucks with her mother….Her mother saw the paper at her hand and understands the matter…

SM:Kahaan jaa rahii ho Shreya…

Shreya:Maa mujhe papa se baat karni hain vo aisa kaise kar sakte hain mere saath meri life barbaad karne ke liye jhoote signatures mujhe jawaab chahiye…

Daya hears the matter that it has done by her family…

SM:Tum kahin nahii jaaogi…

Shreya:Kyun maa Papa ne itna bhadaa mazzak kiya mere saath aur main unse sawaal bhi na karoon ye kahaan ka insaaf hain…

SM:Tumhe tumhare pita galat dikhte hain vo ladka galat nahii dikhta….Andhi ho gayii ho uske pyaar mein jo sahii galat ka faisla bhul gayii ho main maanti hoon tumhare pita jis kaaran se yeh sign kiya vo bakwaas hain lekin ab sachaai jaanne ke baad mujhe unke faisle se koi problem nahii…

Shreya:Maa aap kya keh rahe ho aap hi to kehte the na ki humein kissi bhi mol pe jiska haath thaame chodna nahii chahiye then how could you be too selfish…

Sm:This is not about selfishness Shreya vo aadmi ne tumhari zindagi barbaad ki hain aur tum ab uske saath nahii rahoge yeh mera faisla hain…Tumhare papa ke dost ka beta hain 5 din baad vo tumse milne aa raha agar pasand aa jaaye to batana main baat aage badhaaon…

Shreya:Maa chup kariye mujhe kissi nahii milna and aap kaise soch sakti hain main Daya Sir ke allava…

SM:Zaroor soch sakti hoon aur kar bhi sakti hoon agar vo tumhe apna nahii sakta to koi zaroorat nahii hain aise rishte ko ahmiyat dene ki…Aur haan Shreya hum kissi ko zabardasti nahii baandh sakte tum uske zindagi mein sirf ek colleague isse zyada nahii please usse akela chod do aur khud aage badho…

Shreya:Maa please meri baat…

Shreya's mother goes from there Shreya sits at floor thinking about her words and daya came out from that place at a park…And sits there…

Daya:Kya mujhe Shreya ko jaane dena chahiye…Nahii main uske binaa nahii jii sakta I have to say her that I love her may be shayad uske baad yeh sab theek ho vaise hi maine bahut derr kar di hain mujhe aur derr nahii karni chahiye…Uss ladke aane se pehle I have to talk her….Kal hi usse baat karta hoon…

Next day at bureau….

Shreya kept herself busy at her work and avoiding any type of contact with Daya…

Daya POV:Yeh shreya to meri taraf dekh hi nahii rahii jaane kya soch rahii hain aise to main isse baat kar hi nahii paaunga…

At lunch time Day move to her desk…

Daya:Kya hua aaj badi soch mein ho…

Shreya:Nahii aisa kuch nahii vo to main bas aise hi…Thora sa pareshan hoon kissi baat ko lekar soch rahii hoon aap se share karna theek rahega yaa nahii…

Daya:Agar tumhe buraa na lage to ek baat kahoon…

Shreya:Haan haan boliye na…

Daya:Kya tum aaj dinner pe aa sakogi Sunshine hotel mein…

Shreya's face lit up…

Shreya:I think it is a brilliant idea iske kaaran I hope main thori stress free ho jaaun main pakka aaungi…

Daya:Ok to main tumhe pick kar loonga…

Shreya;Nahii main aa jaaungi aap tension mat lijiye…

Daya goes to home earlier for making arrangements for dinner…

Daya:Yeh idea best hain Daya main pakka vahaan Shreya se apne dil ki baat bol doonga and that is favourite hotel of shreya sab kuch uski pasand hoga…Right swimming pool ke paas hona chahiyethora sa violin because she loved it bas ab sab acha ho…Pichli baar ki tarah koi mistake nahii…

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

At night with Kaavy Dareya went to restaurant…

Shreya:Kitna acha lag raha hain na Sir aapko pata hain yeh mera favourite restaurant hain…

Daya:Hmmm…

Shreya:Kya hmmm…karte rehte hain aap kuch bola kariye do you know hmm ka matlab kya hota hain…

Daya:No aapke saath koi intelligent kahaan chal sakta hain aap hi batayiye…

Shreya:Tumhari iss bakwaas ka mere paas koi jawaab nahii…And do you think ki main kabhi mazzak karti hoon…

Kaavy:Nahii jiji aap kahaan mazzak karti hain aap to bakwas karti hain…

Daya and Kaavy smiles and gave a high five to each other…

Shreya:Le mujhe pata tha aap dono na yahaan mujhe tang karne laaye hain…

Daya:Nahii nahii Shreya hum to aisa soch hi nahii sakte vaise bhi tang karne ka contract to tumne liya hain…

Shreya hits him with flower kept near her…

Kaavy:Arre Jiji aap yeh kya kar rahe ho jis flower ko aapko gift karna chahiye ussi se aap uncle ko hit kar rahe ho very bad…

Shreya:No way aapke yeh jo uncle hain na inki jabaan kaitchi si lambi hain issliye beech beech mein dose dena padhta hain…

Kaavy:Vaise uncle agar aaj main aapse ek cheez replay karne ko kahoonga to aap karenge…

Daya:Haan haan bolo kya karna hain…

Kaavy:Aap na Jiji ko propose karo…

Shreya splits water at Daya's face…And he gave her a weird look…

Daya:Main propose…

Shreya:Kaavy rehne do inke bas ka nahii hain…Pata hain maine bachpan se khwaab dekha tha ki mere Mr perfect mujhe issi restaurant mein laake sab ke saamne mera haath pakad ke I love you kahenge saamne saari meri favourite dishes…Vahaan violi bajega aah kuch sapne kabhi poore nahii hote…

Daya looks at her eyes the way she is expressing it shows how he had snatch her many dreams…

Kaavy:To uncle aapne jiji ko kaise propose kiya tha…

Daya:Kaise kiya tha…Difficult question…Vo maine tumhari jiji ko ek naatak mein propose kiya tha…Kyun Kaavy ki Jiji kaise kiya tha aap hi batao aap to kitni intelligent hain…

Shreya:Hain main kaise…

Daya:Arre batao na dekho jiji sharmaa rahii hain…

Shreya moves her hand in order to hit him…

Kaavy:No fighting batao na…

Shreya:Vo inhone mujhe propose kaise…Hum ek naatak company mein ghus gaye the vahaan main na main heroine ka role kar rahii thi and tumhare uncle as usual mere bodyguard…

Kaavy:Bodyguard hahaha uncle ko suit karta hain…

Daya:Main bodyguard nahii tha…

Shreya:haan haan aap mere secratery I know ab kaavy ke saamne kya sharmaana…To hua yeh Kaavy ki vahaan…

Daya:Ek ladke ne tumhari jiji kaa haath pakad liya aur tumhari Jiji dard ke mare chilaane lagii…

Shreya:Aisa kucvh nahii hua tha Kaavy tum meri baat suno…Uss ladke ne mera haath thaam ke mujhe dinner ke liye invite kiya…

Daya:Aur yeh darr gayii than main hero ki tarah aaya inhe bachane…

Shreya:But villain ki tarah uss handsome aadmi se pitt gaye tab maine inki haalat dekh ke inke paas gayii and then inhone mujhe propose kiya….Aur kaha ki agar main haa nahii kahoongi to yeh marr jaayenge so aise yeh musibat mere gale padhi…

Daya:Kaavy tum na…

Kaavy:Its ok uncle I will kept as a top secret sharmaao mat…

Shreya:Maine bola than a uncle sharmaao mat aap samajhte hi nahii hain…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

A cute smile comes at Daya's face…And he start making himself busy…H

Here at Shreya's house…

Shreya:Daya sir ne bullaya hain finally ite dino baad hum sab saath mein dinner karenge main Dr Taarika aur Purvi ko bhi keh deti hoon aaj hum sab saath mein khoob enjoy karenge…

Here she informs both Purvi and Taarika for dinner and make them promise to not to tell Abhijeet and Sachin about it…

At night…

Daya is sitting at their chair suddenly he got a message…

Shreya:"Hum aa chuke hain aap humein lene neeche taka a jaayiye"

Daya:Hum kaun…May be usse aadat hain hum bolne ki…

As soon he comes at gate he is shock to see Sachvi and Abhirika there,…

Taarika:Wow Daya brilliant idea dinner…

Purvi:Aur nahii to kya sab saath mein kitne samay baad sab stress free ho jaayenge…

Sachin:Daya sir vaise idea sach mein kaabile tareef hain paraap khud phone karte choti se kyun kaha…

Shreya:Shayad Daya sir sabko surprise karna chahte ho…Sir humari table konsi hain…

Daya:Ab usme baithega kaun…

Shreya:Kya bola aapne sir…

Daya:Vo main mera matlab hain ki main abhi do minute mein aaya…

Abhijeet smell something fishy but kept quiet observing Taarika…

Daya book another table and everyone sits on it…

Sachin:Sir aaj mazza aa gaya main bhi kab se kuch aisa hi plan kar raha tha…

Daya gave menu to shreya but she passes it to Taarika…

Shreya:Taarika tum batao na tum kya khaogi…

Daya:Bharta…

Shreya:Kya…

Daya;Kuch nahii Taarika batao na…

Taarika gave them list and they order food…

Daya:Main bill bhar ke aata hoon…

Abhijeet:Ruk Daya main bhi chalta hoon…

Duo went to bill side…

Abhijeet:Kya hua tera mood kyun off hain…

Daya:Tumhari bhabhi ne kiya hain mujhe laga ki yahaan pe laake usse apne dil ki baat kahunga par madam poori paltan ko le aayi…

Abhijeet:Daya acha aaj usse galat fehmi ho gaye tujhe gussa aa raha hain kabhi socha kit u yeh sab jab jaan pooch ke karta tha to usse kaisa lagta tha…

Daya:Point is not that Abhijeet main manta hoon ki main bhi yahii karta tha lekin point yeh hain ki hum dono ek dusre ke saath time spent nahii kar paate hain…

Abhijeet:So koi naya plan bana aur usse bata de kahin aisa na ho ki uski life mein koi aura a jaaye aur tu bas dekhta reh jaa…

Daya:Tu mera saath de raha hain yaa batdua…

Abhijeet:jiska kaam karega vahii milega…

Abhijeet goes from there…Daya starts remembering previous time…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Daya is busy at his work that suddenly someone hit the gate…Daya look at that direction…

Daya:Yeh kya hain Shreya aaj tumne phir lamp tod diya…

Shreya:What do you mean phir se tod diya…

Daya:Abhi tak to kitne lamp tod chuki ho…

Shreya:Zyada nahii sirf 15 yaa 20…

Daya:15 aur 20 kam hote hain…

Shreya:Daya sir yeh badi problem nahii hain…Aapko pata hain Abhijeet sir aur Taarika honeymoon Switzerland jaa rahe hain…

Daya:Haan to…

Shreya:To hum bhi kahin chale kahin pe bhi jahaan aap chahe vaise agar aap Switzerland challenge na to mujhe bahut khushi hogi…

Daya:Sorry mera mann nahii hain…

Shreya:Par mera to hain…

Daya:Tumhara din mein das baar mann karta hain lamp todne ka ab main tumhare saare sapne to poore nahii kar sakta aur agar tumhara zyada mann kar raha hain to Abhijeet aur Taarika ke saath chali jaao

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya comes to their seat…

Shreya:Chaliye icecream khaate hain…

Abhijeet:Shreya doctor ne Taarika ko manna kiya hain aur Sachin Purvi ko bhi late ho raha hain hum tumhara baahar wait karte hain Daya tumhe le jaayega…

Shreya:No sir koi baat nahii main bhi nahii khaungi chalega…

Daya;Nahii Shreya chalo main dilwaa deta hoon…

Atlast Shreya agree to move with him…

Shreya:Vaise Sir thanks for this program itne samay baad sabke chehre pe muskaan dekhi…

Daya:Haan main bhi bahut khush hoon issliye…

Both starts moving and comes to icecream centre…

Man:Kaunsa flavour chahiye aapko…

Shreya looks at daya…Daya holds her hand and sit at his feet…

Daya:Shreya I want to say that ki main tumse bahut pyaar…

Shreya shakes him…

Shreya:Kya hua sir kahaan kho gaye dekhiye na kabse flavour pooch raha hain…

Daya:Haan sonal…

Shreya looks at him once more in disbelief…

Daya:Vo mera matlab hain shreya kya khaana hain tumhe…

Shreya:Choclate…

Daya orders it and she takes that…Her hand struck with a child and she felt…Daya hold her by waist…

_**Andekhi anjaani kya yeh mohabbat hain…**_

_**Chupke dilon ki yeh anjaani raahat hain…**_

Daya make her stand and then she realises that icecream at her hand make impression at his face…

Shreya smiles…

Daya:Kya hua….

Shreya starts laughing badly and Daya starts looking at her…

_**Kyun pyaar ke sab diwaane…**_

_**Jo kho gaya vahii jaane…**_

_**Baate kitaabon ki**_

_**Raatein hain khwaabon ki…**_

_**Har khwaab izhaar hain….**_

Daya:Yaar ab bolo bhi…

Shreya:Vo aapke chehre mein…

Daya puts hand at his face and took out the chocolate…

Shreya:Sir rehne dijiye aap bahut cute lag rahe hain…

Daya:Acha ji…

_**Kya pyaar kya yaar sab dil ki kahaani hain…**_

_**Dil hi dilon ki yeh kaisi kahaani hain…**_

_**Oh kaisa yeh pyaar hain…**_

_**Kaisa yeh pyaar hain…**_

They comes outside…

Daya:Shreya mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha…

Shreya:Haan boliye…

Daya:Vo main…Main…

Sachin:Arre Shreya aao bhi…

Shreya:Acha sir main chalti hoon…Bye…

Shreya goes from there…

Daya POV:Shit kya zaroorat thi Shreya ke saamne Sonal ka naam lene ki idiot pata nahii vo bechari kya soch rahii hogi…But I promise main inn paanch din mein tumse apne pyaar ka izhaar kar doonga I promise sab theek ho jaayega…

Shreya POV:I know Daya sir aap mujhse pyaar nahii karte theek hain main chali jaaungi aapki life se aapke paas reh ke nafrat jheloon to durr reh ke kam se kam pyaar to paaun…Main haan kar doongi uss ladke ko aur chali jaaungi aapse durr kam se kam aapkhush to rahenge…

**So end this chapter here tell me how was it aaj Friday hain yaar humare Dareya scene ki prathna karna and please pray that sab kuch acha ho jaaye…DO REVIEW if you like this chapter…**

**To how will daya confess his feelings…**

**Thanks for reading….**


	7. Chapter 7

Guest ji as I promise this is update of current track of cid…

**20****th**** july episode…**

_Shreya ko dekhne larke waale uske ghar mein aane waale hote hain yeh baat jaan ke Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko batate hain yeh sab ek coffee shop mein aur vahaan se unhe Shreya ke ghar le jaate hain jisse vo pni feelings Shreya mam ko bata de but as usual ek case report ho jaata hain aur daya sir vahaan chale jaate hain….Here Shreya due to her parents decision agrees for marriage although she love Daya but She want that he will shares his feelings but vo aisa nahii karte issliye vo haan kar deti hain….Then Daya sir baad mein Abhijeet sir ko unhe ghar leke aate hain pata karne ki Shreya ne kya kaha and then Abhijeet sir ko pata chal jaata hain ki Shreya ne haan kiya hain…Daya sir ki previous pyaar ke baare mein sochte hue Abhijeet sir unse jhoot kehte hain….Aur Daya sir feeling share karne ke liye maan jaate hain…_

**25 july episode…**

_Daya sir ke ghar pe Abhijeet sir aate hain vo unhe tea dete hain and kehte hain ki hope so that next time vo jab unke ghar aaye to vo unko Shreya ke haath ki chaay pilaaye…Then bureau mein Purvi Shreya se haan karne ka reason poochti hain then she says that her parents like him and so she is ready for marriage…Then daya sir enter hote hain and Abhijeet sir se 2__nd__ war ki date poochne lagte hain jiske kaaran Shreya mam gussa hoke chali jaati hain…Then Daya sir Shreya mam ko ek love letter likhte hain jisse Abhijeet sir Shreya ko nahii dete because he does'nt want to trouble her….Daya sir indirectly poochne ki koshish karte hain but har time kuch na kuch ho jaata hain…_

**26 july episode…**

_Shreya purvi mam ko bolti hain that she does'nt want any misunderstanding between her and Daya sir hence she will tell him that she has said yes for marriage and Purvi also agreed to help her friend…But Abhijeet Sir yeh sunn lete hain and Daya sir ki khushi ke liye vo Daya sir aur shreya mam ko durr rakhne ki koshish karte hain…Daya Sir Abhijeet sir se bolte hain ki vo Shreya se baat karna chahte hain to vo mahurat leke baith jaate hain and unhe kissi tarah Acp sir se baat karne ko kehte hain jab baahanr aate hain to Shreya ko siddharth se baat karte dekh lete hain…_

**27 july pisode…**

_Next Day….Daya sir Shreya aur Siddharth ko baat karte dekhte hain aur Abhijeet sir se poochte hain to vo usse unka cousion bata dete hain…BAad mein ek hotel investigation ke dauran Dareya Mr and Mrs Pramod banke jaate hain after that case solve ho jaata hain…Siddharth Shreya mam ko lene aa jaata hain Abhijeet sir excuse karne ki koshish karte hain but Daya sir usse baitha lete hain…_

_Siddharth:Aapki packing ho gayii…_

_Abhijeet:Haan main to kam hi samaan le chalta hoon…_

_Daya:Aur main to vahii leta hoon jo dikh jaata hain…_

_Siddharth:Haan sahii se packing to Aapki wife kartiu hongi…_

_Abhijeet sir look at both of them…_

_Daya:Haan meri abhi tak shaadi nahii hui hain par bahu jald hogi…Aapki…_

_Siddharth:Mera bhi yahii haal hain but meri hone waali wife thori different hain.._

_Daya:To acha hain na vo kya hain opposite pole attracts each other…Meri bhi thori sweet hain bilkul vaisi hain jaisi mujhe pasand hain…_

_Siddharth:Par meri waali to khatro se khelti hain…_

_Daya:Khatro se acha to vo karti kya hain…_

_Siddharth:Vo cop hain…_

_Daya:Acha to phir hum usse jaate honge…_

_Abhijeet sir interrupts in between…_

_Abhijeet:Raaz ko aap log raaz hi rehne dijiye…_

_And atlast shreya mam comes and looks at both daya and Siddharth the way she is looking at Siddharth Daya sir may know everything ab aage kya hota hain vo tab hi pata chalega…_

**I think maine sab likha hain agar aap mein se kissi ne bhi episode nahii dekhe to zaroor dekho please please and I promse guest ji main next update of episode apni har dil jo pyaar karega mein karoongi aap usme padh sakte ho…**

**Thanks you so much who reviewed previous chapter…**

**Thank you so much Raveena negi for episode information of all three days main kabhi episode nahii dekh paati issliye padh ke kaam challaana padhta hain and aapne Dareya special episode information deke dil khush kar diya just love you thank you so much…I really miss your update…**

**Thanks Rajvi15 for your time to give me episode information thank you so much…**

**Next Day….At Daya's house…**

He is going to ready for bureau and hundred percent sure to tell his feeling to Shreya at that day but his thought comes to end when door bell at his house rang…

Daya:Ji kaun…

Postman:Ji aap ke liye ek letter hain…

Daya:Letter kisne bheja hain…

Postman:Koi Shreya hain…

After hearing Shreya's name…Daya quickened and takes the letter comes to his room be seated and open it…

Dear Daya sir…

Mujhe nahii pata main jo kar rahii hoon vo sahii hain yaa nahii par pata nahii mera dil kehta hain samay ki maang par yahii theek rahega…Aapke saath maine zindagi ke 6 mahine bitaaaye aur yakin maaniye yeh meri zindagi ke sabse khoobsurat lamhe the jo mere dil mein humesha rahenge…

(A smile crept at Daya's face)

Aapke saath larna phir ruthna aur aapke manane ka intezaar karna yeh sab humesha mujhe khushi pahunchate rahenge…I know kal aapne jab hum sab ko vahaan bulaaya to mri khushi ka thikaana nahii tha pehle to maine socha shayad aapko mujhse kuch baat karni ho…Par phir laga aisa to shayad mere khayaalo mein hi possible hain…I am not complaining you…Just want to tell you everything before going from here for forever…

Haan Sir main jaa rahii hoon aapse durr bahut durr aur aap chinta mat kijiye main ab kabhi aapke yaa Sonal ke beech mein nahii aaungi aur jahaan bhi rahoongi aapke naam ke saath rahungi…Mujhe pata hain shayad aapko yeh pasand naa aaye lekin main chah ke bhi mere saath judaa aapke naam se durr nahii ho sakti…

Ghar pe kissi ko nahii pata hain ki main ghar chod ke jaa rahii hoon…Ho sake to unhe samjha dijiyega ki main aapki yaadon ke saath jahaan hoon khush hoon….Kaavy ki chinta mat kijiye vo aur uske dada Dadi mere saath hain….Main unhe kaise chod sakti ho jinhe meri zaroorat hain…Agar aaj tak maine aisa kuch bhi kiya jisse aapko taqleef hui to I am sorry that's all what I can say…

Your's

Sorry I know I am not your..

Shreya…

As soon he completes the letter tears starts flowing from his eyes…His Shreya has gone for forever without even giving him a chance for explaining his pont of view….Well saisd that never became late on telling anyone that you are in love with them because no one knows which is he last minute or second of your life….Daya stood up to know about her one last time he directly rush to airport…

Daya:Miss Shreya please check anyone from this name has gone….

Man:Sorry sir we do not share information with strangers…

Daya:Main uska husband hoon please try to understand I am senior nspector daya from Cid…

Man:Sir still we can't share it…

Daya comes out of airport and reach to Abhirika house…

Abhijeet:Tu yahaan Shreya tere ghar pe hain…

Daya:Nahii vo…

Then he saw Shreya's parent running to his direction…

SF:Bata do kahaan hain meri beti raat se kuch pata nahii hain kahin kissi musibat mein to nahii…

Shreya's bua:Shreya binaa bataye kahin nahii jaati please agar tumhe kuch bhi pata hain to tum batao…

SM:Dekho daya jahaan tak main apni bachi ko jaanti hoon vo binaa kuch bataye to nahii gayii hogi please daya agar tumhe kuch bhi pata hain to please bata do…

Daya:Aisa nahii Aunty shreya ne mujhe sirf itna bataya hain ki vo kahin jaa rahii hain kahaan vo nahii bataya main airport bhi gaya par kuch pata nahii chala…

Shreya's parents break down…

SM:Naa jaane kis haal mein hogi meri bachi kahin usne kar na liya ho khud ko…

Daya:Aunty please aap chinta mat kariye main waada karta hoon shreya kahin pe bhi ho main usse dhoond ke rahoonga…

SM:Kya dhoond ke rakhoge sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se to vo hum sab ko chod ke gayii hain aur tum kehte ho kit um usse vaapas laaoge…

Everyone look towards Daya…

Daya:Main manta hoon Aunty Shreya meri wajah se gayii hain lekin vo meri wajah se hi vaapis aayegi I promise…

Daya starts going from there…

Abhijeet:Daya main bhi saath chaloon…

Daya:Nahii Abhijeet apni biwi ko main khud dhoondoonga kahin se bhi kaise bhi Acp sir se keh dena jab tak main Shreya ko vaapas nahii laata main vaapis nahii lautunga…

Daya moves from there by these words…

Like this 2 weeks passes here Shreya at Switzerland…

Shreya:Aaj ek aur subah kehne ko to yahaan bahut sukoon hain Daya sir bas taqleef yahii ki yahaan aap nahii hain pata nahii jab aap paas reh ke durr the tab itni taqleef naa jaane kyun nahii hoti thi jitni ab hoti hain jab aap durr hain…

Pata nahii mera dil aaj bhi kehta hain ki yeh sab bas ek bhayaanak sapna hain jaise hi aankh kholoongi yeh sapna tut jaayega aur aap saamne honge…

Kitni ajeeb baat hain bolti to main tab bhi zyada thi lekin aaj kal ki yeh saari baatein usse karti hoon jo mere kareeb nahii hain lekin phir bhi sabse zyada paas hain jiske hare k saas se main waakif hoon na jaane kab phir se mulaakat hogi…

She completed her sentence and puts daya's photo at drawer start doing her daily chores….

At after noon about 5 pm….Door bell rang…

Shreya:Aayi ek minute ruko to sahii…

As she opens the gate shock to see the person standing infront of her once she wants to pinch herself to confirm whether he is really there a perso whom she left before 2 weeks…Pin drop silence is between them as if both wants to capture each others picture at their heart…

Shreya:Aap yahaan…

Person;Vo main yahaan aaya to socha tumse milte hue jaaon…

Daya POV;Shit one more lie why the hell I can't say that I am here for her…

Shreya:Aayiye baithiye…

She opnes the door and make him sit….

Shreya:Mujhe laga tha ki hum phir kabhi nahii milenge…

Daya:Haan tum chali hi aise gayii…

Shreya:Aapne roka bhi to nahii…

Daya:Matlab ki agar main tumhe rokta to tum ruk jaati…

Shreya:Rok ke to dekhte….Except that kya lenge coffee or tea…

Daya:Kaavy kahaan hain…

Shreya:Means aap yahaan kaavy ke liye aaye hain…

Daya:Nahii mera matlab haan matlab ki vo theek to hain…

Shreya:Haan vo theek hain operation successful raha ab apne dada dadi ke saath rahega…

Daya:Aur tum…

Shreya:Main yahii rahungi koi kaam sikhoongi aur phir join kar loongi aur kar bhi kya sakti ho…

Daya:I mean tum ghar pe chalo uncle aunty bahut pareshan hain tumhari khaatir unhe tumhari zaroorat hain…

Shreya:Unke liye vahaan bahut log hain aap tension mat lijiye main coffee laayi…

She is about to go daya hold her wrist…She turns

Daya:Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to…

Shreya:To…

Daya:To uncle aunty ka kya hota tumhari poori family ka Sachin Purvi Abhijeet Taarika inn sab ka kya hota….

Shreya:Unke paas aap the na meri jagah lene ke liye….

She starts going Daya once more pulls her…

Daya:Aur mera kya hota….

Shreya smiles atlast he says something….

Shreya:Aapke paas Sonal thi na….

Daya:Mujhe apni Shreya chahiye thi Sonal nahii…

Shreya:KYun?

Daya:Because I love you damn it bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse…Agar tumhe kuch hota to main…

She does'nt allow him to say further….Just press her lips with him and kiss him passionately he also kissed her with that same passion…About 10 minutes they seperates…

Shreya:Sorry par kabhi kabhi aap zyada bol dete hain…

Daya:Agar iss tarah meri bolti band karwaaogi to I promise main humesha zyada boloonga…

Shreya:Acha(she realises what he said)What?

Daya:Ok I am sorry just kidding ab please ghar chalo…

Shreya:Nahii…

Daya:Kyun kya hua maine maafi ache se nahii maangi please yaar ab ghar chalo…

Shreya:Meri kuch shart hain vo poori hongi to chaloongi aap ke saath…

Daya:Aisa hain to boliye….

Shreya:Pehli ki main zyada bolooongi to aap meri baat sunenge…

Daya:Manzoor…

Shreya:Subah ki coffee aap hi banayenge….

Daya:Manzoor…

Shreya:Main roz late uthoongi aur aap jaldi uthke mujhe uthaayenge….

Daya:Manzoor…

Shreya:Aapke aur mere kam se kam sau bache honge…

Daya:Manzoor…(Daya realises what she said)Kyaaaaaaa?

Shreya broke at laughter…

Shreya:Aap bilkul stupid haha….

She starts laughing badly….Daya took some steps further and holds her hand…

Shreya:Kya hua darr gaye….

Daya without waisting a minute just press himself at her body and starts kissing at his neck…Shreya starts shivering by his touches…

Shreya:Kya kar rahe hain sir…

Daya:Ab apni wife ko kiss kar raha hoon usse hi hundred children chahiye to mehnat to lagti hai na…

And he starts coming downwards….

Shreya:Please sir abhi nahii please…

Daya starts kissing her more wildly….

Shreya:Daya…Please bas ab nahii….

And suddenly she woke up by dream….

Shreya:Sapna tha….

She get up and goes and drink water….Goes and then check that her previous mobile has about 150 missed calls of Daya…

Here Daya at Switzerland airport…

Daya:Haan Abhijeet main yahaan pahunch gaya hoon haan bhook lagii to kuch khaa loonga OK bye…

Daya POV:Ab itne bade shehar mein kahaan dhoondo main Shreya ko…

Here Shreya at her room…

Shreya POV:Pata nahii daya sir kaise honge itni missed call kyun ki kya call kar ke poochoon nahii pareshan ho jaayenge rehne do…

Suddenly her mobile beep once more she saw the caller id once more it is he…She just pick the call…

Daya:Finally tumne phone to uthaya Shreya main tumse….

Shreya:Please daya sir chale jayiye yahaan se aur mujhe phir phone mat kariyega main do hafte se aapke phone ke kaaran pareshan ho gayii hoon…

And she cuts the call…She get up in order to go for shopping…

At mall….

Here Daya is searching her at one corner whereas Shreya is taking her dresses at other side…Both comes to same direction…

Daya:Ji aapne inhe kahin dekha hain…

Shreya face is turn and then he hears his voice hence she wore her stall…Daya comes to her direction…

Daya:Excuse me mam aapne inhe kahin dekha hain…

Shreya just lifts her head in no…

Daya:Please dekhiye mere liye inse milna bahut zaroori hain mujhe inki bahut zaroorat hain please agar aapko kuch bhi pata hain to bata dijiye….

Shreya lifts her head in no once more…

Daya:Please…

Man:Chod isse yeh meri wife hain…

Shreya look at that man half drunkard may be come here to take advantage of her…

Daya:Sorry main to bas…

Shreya jerks his hand and starts moving with other man…

As she starts going one of her earing comes at floor…Daya starts moving to other direction and then comes and sees her earing…

Daya:Shreya ka earing…

Now he understands the matter and rush to other side…

Shreya:Please help me someone please…

Daya look at that direction there is about 10 goons attacking at her…Daya rushes and starts beating up those goons after that when he turns he is not able to find her at any place…And then he saw her entering lift…

He struck his feet and enters in it…And presses the lift to go at ground floor…Daya looks at her hand a small cut and her jacket is cut due to that incident…Daya took out his jacket and gave her…

Shreya:Nahii main theek hoon…

He make her wore that jacket…

Daya:Kahaan ruki ho?

Shreya:Kyu mera matlab hain ki…

Daya:Maine matlab nahii poocha kahaan ruki ho poocha utna hi jawaab do…

Shreya tells him destination…Both of them reach to her destination…

Daya:Dress change kar ke bag pack kar lo…

Shreya:Main kahin nahii jaaungi…

Daya with full force hold her by shoulder…

Daya:Kahin nahii le jaa raha hoon apne ghar chalo…Yahaan marne ke liye chod ke nahii jaaunga and no more objections chalo mere saath…

Shreya jerks him…

Shreya:Mujhe nahii jaana…

Daya take her in his arms…

Shreya:Niche utaariye please kya kar rahe hain…Gate kyun khol rahe hai koi dekh lega to…

Daya:Tum mere saath chal rahii ho…

Shreya:Kahaan…

Daya:Apne ghar I mean humare ghar…

Shreya:Mujhe nahii jaana mera dam ghutta hain vahaan aap kuch bolte nahii pardo se baat kar kar ke thak gayii hoon…

Daya:To main baat karoonga tumse…

Shreya:Pehle mujhe niche utaariye nahii to…

Daya:Nahii to…

Shreya swallows and thewn think once more…

Shreya:Nahii to main aapse kabhi baat nahii karoongi…

Daya:Acha rahega kam lecture sunna padega…

Shreya:What do you mean agar itni hi boori lagti hoon to itni durr mujhe dhoondne kyun aaye chale jaate vahin se main to chod aayi thi naa aapko to kyun taqleef ho rahii hain aapko…

Daya comes down rain starts falling….He makes her stand…

Shreya:Boliye na bol kyun nahii rahe aaj itna buraa lag raha hain jab maine aapko chod diya kabhi socha mujhe kaisa lagta hoga jab aap mujhe chod dete the….Kitni taqleef hotiu thi kabhi ehsaas hua aapko kyun sunnu main aapki baat kabhi aapne meri baat sunni chahi nahii jab bola to muh pher liya….Aap to chahte hi yeh the ki main aapke raaste se hatt jaaon…

Daya just holds her by shoulders and press his lips on hers….But this time she is not able to control herself hence she jerks him…And gave a tight slap at his face which he accepted putting his head down…

Shreya:How dare you touch me please don't try to come close to me….Kyun aaye hain aap yahaan humdardi jatane yaa yeh check karne ki agar main marr gayii hoon to binaa divorce ke shaadi kar le….Aap bahut burre hain jayiye yahaan se nahii to main khud ko maar daalungi…Main mar…

Daya(Loudly):Just kep quiet I know main galat tha theek hain maine jo tumhare saath kiya vo koi dushman bhi kissi ke saath nahii karta aaj job hi hua vo meri Galati ke kaaran tha par main sirf yeh batane yahaan tumhe aaya tha that I love you I love you a lot….

Shreya looks at him in disbelief…

Daya:Yaa I am sorry main kabhi bhi yeh sab reveal nahii kar paaya issliye jaane yaa anjaane main tumhara doshi hoon….But believe me Shreya maine uss din tumhe dinner pe issliye bulaya tha ki main tumhe apni feelings bata sakoon par tumne hi alag soch liya…

Shreya:Maine kuch galat nahii socha agar aap mujhse pyaar karte the to uss din sonal ka naam kyun liya?

Daya:I don't know frustration mein nikal gaya and I am sorry for that Shreya…Tum meri Galati ki mujhe sazza do muje manzoor hain lekin har pal apne marne ki baat bolke mujhe kamzor mat karo…Tum chahti ho na main nahii aaon to theek hain but still main yahii kahunga ki I love you….Tumhe jab mujhpe vishwas aa jaana ghar pe mujhe tumhara intezaar rahega…

By these words Daya went from there…He takes a filght and reaches to his house at very next day and starts crying badly at sitting on floor….Suddenly one hand is forwarded and offers him water…

Person:Paani…

Daya stand in disbelief and once more rub his eyes to check whether it is dream or not…

Person:Kya hua aaj se pehle apni biwi ko dekha nahii patidev yaa vishwas nahii ho raha…

Shreya stands at her toe and kisses at his cheek in which she has slapped…And then moves her hand on that side of his face…

Shreya:Abhi bhi dard ho raha hain….

Daya:Haan I mean nahii mera matlab hain tum yahaan tum to…

Shreya:Ab aapne itne pyaar se bulaaya to aana to padega hi na…

Daya:You mean tumne mujhe maaf kar diya…

Shreya lifts her head in no…

Daya:Matlab nahii kiya…

Shreya gave him a broad smile…

Shreya:Kar diya pati dev….

Daya took her in his arms and starts moving at circle…

Daya:Shreya Shreya Shreya aaj main bahut khush hoon bahut bahut bahut zyada thank you…

Voice:Ab bas bhi kijiye Shreya ke pati dev…

Daya turns at the direction from where the voice comes and shocked to see Shreya's family Sachvi and Abhirika…

Shreya:Daya Sir niche to utaariye….

Daya comes out of trance and puts her legs at floor…

Daya:Aap sab yahaan kaise…

Abhijeet:Kyun tere ghar ki chabhi sirf tere paas hain…Shreya tujhse pehle yahaan issliye humne teri ticket kal ki cancel karwaa ki aaj ki karwaayi meri to haalat hi kharaab kar di tune…

Daya:Means issliye mujhe kal koi ticket nahii milaa…

Abhijeet:Haan bhai sahib…

Daya smiles…

Sachin:Shreya ab to tu khush hain Daya sir ab tujhe chod ke kahin nahii jaayenge bechaare kitna darr gaye hain dekh na chehra…

Shreya smiles and looks at Daya…

SF:Aur haan agar ab tere kaaran meri beti kea ankh mein aansoon aaye na to main nahii maanne waala abhi se keh de raha hoon…

Shreya's bua:Aur nahii to kya yahaan sirf ek baar maafi haath lagti hain…

They do more chit chat and after that Shreya's family starts going when everyone went Shreya's mother comes to Dareya…

Shreya:I am sorry mumma mujhe pata hain mujhe aapko bata ke jaana chahiye tha…

SM:Shhh aaj tune kuch galat nahii kiya haan main pehle gussa thi lekin ab nahii because tumhare aisa karne se hi daya ka pyaar mujhe dikha shayad agar aisa na hota to main samajh hi nahii paaati ki daya bhi tumse pyaar karta hain aur Daya…

She looks towards Daya…

SM:I know maine tumpe bahut chilaaya lekin vo sab kuch meri beti ki khushi ke liye tha shayad ab tum samajh rahe ho main to yahin chahti ki hoon tum hamesha khush raho…

Dareya took blessings and then her mother went…Shreya starts going to clean house but daya holds her wrist…And put his head at her soulder covers her waist…

Daya:I am sorry Shreya main sirf itna kehna chahta hoon ki ab meri zindagi mein kissi aur ki jagah nahii hain…

Shreya smiles…

Shreya:Jaanti hoon Sir…

Daya:Sir…

Shreya:matlab…

Daya:Kuch nahii…Bas agar tum chaho to mujhe kissi aur naam se bulaa sakti ho…

Shreya:Acha to kya bulaaon…

Daya:Da…

Shreya:Daayan nahii aap ko suit nahii karega chahe to rakchaz bulaaon acha rahega na…

Daya:Nahii mera matlab hain…

Shreya:Matlab ab se aapke baton ka koi matlab bhi hoga wah pati dev aap to poore badal gaye…

Daya leaves her…

Daya:Nahii Shreya main vo tum point se hatt rahii ho…

Shreya:Main kab point se hatti Daya…

Daya:Abhi(He looks towards her)

Shreya comes towards him and put her arms around his neck…

Shreya:Aapke saare matlab to main tab hi samajh gayii thi jab aapne Kaavy ki Dadi se baat kit hi humare liye baakki to thora gussa tha vo tab nikal gaya jab aap vahaan aaye…

Daya:Means uss waqt tum thi phone pe…

Shreya nodded her head silently…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Daya:Hello aap Kaavy ki dadi hain…

Shreya said nothing just hears his voice…

Daya:Dekhiye aunty I know aap bhi mujhse bahut gussa hain par main sirf itna bolna chahta hoon ki mere liye Shreya se milna bahut zaroori hain vo meri zindagi hain kaafi sweet hain aur main jaanra hoon vaise hi hai jaisi mujhe pasand hain…Main bas usse milke baat karna chahta hoon kuch bolna chahta hoon…

As soon he says further call is cut…

**FLASHBACK ENDS….**

Daya:I love you and I promise ab main tumhara saare sapne poore karoonga…

Shreya:Naaaaaaaaaahiiiiiii

Daya look towards him…

Daya:Kya hua maine kuch galat kaha…

Shreya:Aur nahii to kyta galat nahii to sahii hain pata hain kal subah subah mainev kya sapna dekha yeh ki aap keh rahe hain ki humare sau bache honge….Aapko pata hain sau kya hota hain…

Daya:Nahii vo to sirf tumhe pata hain…

Shreya:Vahii to sau bache to mujhe kya hoga aap soch bhi sakte hain nahii aap nahii soch sakte…

Daya puts hand at her lips…

Daya:Shh…Aur kitna bologi…

Shreya:Kya main phir se zyada bolne lagii…Koi nahii ab aapko aise hi adjust karna hoga…

And she hugs him tightly….Daya hugs him back…

Daya:Aur main taiyaar hoon iske liye….

**End this story here only sorry if anyone want it further I know aap logo ne mujhe meri kayii story ko aage badhane ko kaha hain but it is not possible due to lack of time…**

**Thanks for reading…. **


End file.
